Recuerdos de una vida sin fin
by Lime Marionette
Summary: No les ha pasado que al ver a alguien te recuerda mucho a otra persona? Y deseos que quieres ocultar salen a la luz despues de casi un siglo... Primer fic de Hellsing! Dejen reviews! AxS ! COMPLETO SIN EPILOGO U.U GOMEN!
1. La primera cita

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo I_**

**_La primera cita_**

Si, lo recuerdo. Era invierno y nevaba. Hacia mucho frío, pude observar como grandes copos de nieve comenzaban a acumularse alrededor del castillo. El lago cercano estaba completamente congelado debido a las bajas temperaturas que hay. Pero yo no puedo sentir frío, no siento nada.

Nada

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No se cuanto tiempo, unos cuantos siglos supongo.

-"Lord Alucard"

Abro mis ojos, oscuridad.

-"Lord Alucard"

Abro por completo la tapa de mi cómodo ataúd. Hago una mueca sarcástico como siempre.

-"¡Jo! Eres tu Walter"

-"Lord Alucard, hace tiempo que no veía dormir ¿me equivoco o estaba soñando?"

-"¡Jo!"-volví a exclamar –"claro que no. Eso lo dejo para los humanos"-sonreí orgulloso. Si orgulloso de ser un nosferatum, el mas poderoso por cierto. Mi comentario pareció no agradarle mucho al anciano, asi que hizo una mueca de disgusto dejando mi copa de "vino" sobre la mesa cercana.

-"Sir Integra lo manda a llamar. Lo espera en la Biblioteca"

-"si, si… ya voy"-dije de mala gana.

No volvió a decirme nada más. Pero pude leer sus pensamientos. Sabia cuanto se enfadaba Walter cuando no tomaba muy en cuenta a mi ama. Pero me importaban muy poco los comentarios que me estaba dirigiendo el mayordomo en esos instantes.

Habia algo que me perturbo, realmente –o sea a mi- reí irónicamente, hace tiempo que no recordaba nada parecido.

Un castillo, nieve alrededor de el, un lago… un bosque…. Tal vez, el clima… Londres comenzaba a cubrirse con una capa de nieve ya.  

Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mi ataúd, me desperece con lentitud. Colocándome mi gabardina, mi sombrero de amplio vuelo y mis lentes oscuros decidí abandonar mi "habitación" como humano, sabiendo que mi "ama" estaba ya impaciente por saber de mi.

-"¡Alucard!"

Jo, le atine. Sir Integra Wingancy Hellsing no estaba de muy buen humor en estos instantes. Y, por supuesto, mi retraso le habia exaltado aun mas –si era posible- conocía el malhumor –y lo malhumorada- que era, y me divertía a su costa, como siempre.

-"¿si?"-dije tratando de aparecer inocente, claro esta no funciono ya que mis sonrisas burlonas me delataron por completo.

-"¡¿Dónde demonios te has metido?!"

-"ama, estaba en mi habitación hace una media hora… ¿sabia que el clima esta muy frío estos días? Debería salir de vez en cuando"-sugerí. Bueno, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Los ojos de Integra realmente derramaban chispas. Creo que de haber sido humano habría salido rápidamente por mi sentido de supervivencia, pero dado que soy un vampiro bueno me quede.

Ella termino de dirigir sus miradas asesinas contra mi y –dado que estaba enfadada y nerviosa- fue directamente hacia su escritorio y encendió uno de sus tan afamados y caros cigarrillos. Aparentemente, calmándose un poco.

Después de unos segundos, hablo finalmente.

-"Anderson se ha movido otra vez"-dijo rudamente cruzando sus piernas y dirigiendo la silla en mi dirección –"estuvo eliminando a un grupo de vampiros en nuestro territorio. Y, también acabo con alguno de nuestros hombres"

-"ese, Anderson"-reí con sarcasmo recordando al susodicho padre –"no se rinde, ¿Verdad?"

-"no, por lo menos hasta no tener tu cabeza"

-"ama, no es que la contradiga, pero Anderson ya me ha degollado un par de veces y ¡jo! Sigo aquí"-reí aun con mas sarcasmo presumiendo de mis habilidades, por supuesto

-"¡Demonios! ¡Puedes dejar de bromear tan solo una vez! ¡No entiendo como tomas todo esto a la ligera!"-ups! La racha de malhumor se hizo presente en Integra por milésima vez en toda la mañana. Colocando ambas manos sobre su escritorio –"no quiero a Anderson cerca de aquí. Lo sabes. Si apareces, te ocuparas de el. Te puedes retirar"

Dicho aquello volteo su amplio sillón dándome la espalda, sacando otro de sus cigarrillos y encendiéndolo.

Humanos, no los entendía ni pretendía entenderlos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El dia estaba terminando, estaba realmente cansada. Habia estado practicando todo el dia y también entrenando a algunos nuevos reclutas en Hellsing que no se habia percatado que de verdad la tarde estaba muy avanzada.

-"¡hey, _mignonette_!"

Una voz muy alegre le hizo volver. Pip se acercaba alegremente trotando hacia ella.

-"¡Capitán! ¡Le he dicho muchas veces que….!"

No pudo seguir porque el muchacho se habia abalanzado sobre ella con la prioridad de robarle un beso. Cosa que no consiguió, por supuesto. Victoria con casi toda su fuerza arrojo al mercenario contra un muro que estaba muy cerca.

-"ay…."-se quejo el francés –"_mondiu_! Si que pegas fuerte, _mignonette_. No importa"-se alegro acomodándose el traje –"¿Estas lista?"

-"¿lista?"-se sorprendió la chica de cabellos rubios

-"sip, hoy saldremos a dar un paseo por Londres"

-"¡¡EHHHHHHHHH!!" -Ok, no se esperaba tremendo disparate. –"veras…. Capitán… no… no es correcto"-dijo nerviosa, jamás habia salido a una cita –"además que…"

-"vamos, cazar monstruos, sin ofender, no es todo lo que vas a hacer en tu vida. Vamos"-se apresuro –"todos necesitamos un momento de relajo y diversión. ¡es por tu bien!"

-"pe… pero… mi… mi maestro… no creo que este de acuerdo…"-dijo aun mas nerviosa

-"¡ja…! ¡Ahora me dices que tengo que pedirle permiso al vampiro ese!"-se quejo –"¡Alucard! ¡Alucard! ¿En donde demonios se ha metido? ¡ALUCARD!"

-"¡cállate!"-dijo apenada tapándole la boca con todas sus fuerzas –"esta bien… salgamos"

-"¡perfecto!! ¡te espero en la puerta de la mansión dentro de media hora! ¡Hasta prontito, _mignonette_!!"-grito jubiloso dando trotadas en dirección opuesta a la agente.

Seras suspiro resignada… ¿en que lío se acababa de meter? O sea, nunca en sus… 19 años habia salido con un chico, y tampoco nadie la habia invitado a salir. Recordaba que en el orfanato siempre sus compañeros se alejaban de ella, por miedo a salir lastimados. Eso hasta los 15 años que comenzó su entrenamiento para ser policía. Como su padre.

No era tiempo para recordar su pasado humano. Pues ya no lo era. Su maestro, Alucard, la habia convertido ya en su aprendiz, y por consiguiente en vampiresa. El se lo habia repetido numerables veces.

_-"ya no eres mas humana… entiéndelo… ahora bebe la sangre"_

Eso era lo que le habia dicho hace dos noches. Cuando la encontró aun divagando entre si beber o no beber la sangre que amablemente Walter le dejaba todas las noches en su habitación.

Siempre tan frío, siempre tan cortante. Siempre tan… bueno como el solía ser.

Ese dia… cuando estuvo a punto de morir, bueno de hecho murió. Aun solía soñar como una horrenda pesadilla, cuando ese vampiro la tenia aprisionada, amenazando con violarla y después matarla. En esos terribles momentos pensó que seria el fin de su vida. Cuando apareció, el. En el cielo, la luna se habia teñido de rojo por la sangre que habia corrido en el pueblo, por sus compañeros caídos, por ella misma, su temor, su pena.

Su salvación siempre habia sido el.

Alucard, su maestro.

_-"dime, agente… ¿eres virgen?"_

Una pregunta, tan simple, tan bochornosa, tan… _-"…s…si ¡lo soy!"-_titubeo al principio

_¿Qué clase de pregunta hace ese tipo en una situación asi?_ Fue lo que cruzo por su mente. Pero no sabia porque pero le contesto con la verdad.

Luego, un disparo atravesando su pulmón. Sentía como el brazo que la aprisionaba dejaba de ejercer fuerza y ambos, el vampiro y ella caían al suelo lleno de barro, húmedo, frío. Su propia sangre escurriendo en todo el suelo. Estaba perdida- Con las fuerzas que le quedaba miro hacia su "asesino", su amplia gabardina de un rojo intenso que habia contraste con su cabello negrísimo. No entendía porque pero de una manera sentía como si le hubiera salvado, pese a ser su verdugo.

_-"¿quieres vivir?"_

_¿Vivir? ¿Cómo puedo vivir ahora?_ Fueron sus pensamientos, no sabia porque, pero sentía que el podría hacerlo realidad.

_-"si"_

El individuo amplio su sonrisa. Se arrodillo hacia ella y la levanto cuidadosamente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos acercándose a su frágil garganta. Súbitamente, como una caricia, los enterró en su cuello. Cerro los ojos, no habia dolor… no, nada. Sentía como sus venas alimentaban al hombre que pasaba de ser su asesino a ser su salvador.

Cayo en un profundo sueño. Un letargo… fue dulce. Realmente, dulce.

_-"bienvenida"-dijo el. La estaba cargando entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien_

_-"¿Qué… que sucedió?"-pregunto sintiéndose totalmente recuperada. Ya no sangraba, no habia dolor. Estaba como si nada hubiese pasado –"¿quie… quien eres?"_

_-"estas muerta"-dijo tranquilamente –"¿tu nombre?"_

_-"Se…Seras Victoria"-respondió con nerviosismo. Si, estaba nerviosa. Podia sentir la calidez de su captor. Era muy agradable estar asi –"¿Cómo que estoy muerta?"_

_-"te convertí en un vampiro"-dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo –"desde ahora soy tu maestro. Mi nombre es Alucard"_

_-"¿vam… vampiro?"-pregunto sintiendo nauseas –"¿eres un vampiro? ¿Alucard?"_

_-"vaya… si que eres lenta, chica policía"-rió sarcásticamente. Por alguna que otra razón su comentario hizo que se sonrojara escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Al parecer "su nuevo maestro" pudo ver su reacción asi que rió con mas fuerza, con algo de malicia._

Volvió al presente. Le gustaba recordar esa escena. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados. No, tenia que dejar de pensar en su maestro.

Otra vez, como casi todas las veces, su temperatura corporal subió deliberadamente. ¡La cita con Pip! ¡Tenia 15 minutos! Se habia quedado soñando y recordando despierta durante tanto tiempo.

Corrió bajando a las mazmorras donde esta su habitación.

Si… no entendía porque, pero el sentimiento que habia en su interior cuando pensaba en su maestro se intensificaba. Trataba y trataba de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, no podía.

Prefirió dejarlo para después y buscar en su armario algo que no sea azul y con el emblema de Hellsing. Se volvía a repetir ¿en que demonios se habia metido?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La noche estaba bellísima. El parque central de Londres estaba cubierto de nieve. Habia nevado casi toda la mañana y el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado. Habia luces por todos lados, puesto que se acercaba la navidad.

-"vaya, si que esta haciendo frío, ¿eh, Victoria?"

-"Capitán…"

-"¡hey… espera _mignonette_! ¡Aquí, no soy capitán ni tu sargento! ¡Solo soy Pip y tu solo Victoria!"-rió con énfasis –"ven… conozco un lugar donde hacen un excelente chocolate caliente y unas tortas de chocolate exquisitas"

-"pe… pero"-dijo siendo jalada de la mano del muchacho –"Capi… digo Pip… espera"

-"¡tatan!"-dijo Pip –"¿habías hecho algo asi antes, Victoria?"

-"es… precioso"-dijo la chica mirando el horizonte –"¿de verdad podemos comer aquí?"

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Disfrutas de la vista! ¡Ver el Tamesis si que es relajante ¿no?!"

-"Jamás habia estado en el Big Ben"-afirmo con una sonrisa, que hizo que su compañero se sonrojara –"si que sales muy poco, creo que debemos salir mas seguido"-rió desviando su mirada

Victoria olvido sus preocupaciones por unos segundos.

-"desearía que mi maestro estuviera aquí, para que pudiera verlo. Estoy segura que tampoco lo ha visto alguna vez. Seria bueno convencerlo"-pensó en esos instantes cogiendo la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. De pronto una brisa fría comenzó a inundar la estancia.

-"esta disminuyendo la temperatura"-dijo el francés tratando de acercarse mas a la rubia con intensiones de abrazarla.

-"no es eso…"-musito Seras no dándose cuenta de las intensiones de su acompañante –"¡Cuidado!!"

Súbitamente, una sombra emergió de la oscuridad. Victoria habia lanzado a Pip al suelo con todas sus fuerzas evitando que ambos fueran cortados por la mitad gracias a unas bayonetas dirigidas hacia ellos.

-"Anderson…"-susurro Victoria parándose.

El sacerdote estaba de espaldas a ella riendo por lo bajo –"buenas noches, señorita. Discúlpenme por haber interrumpido tan abruptamente su cita. Tan solo pasaba a saludarlos"

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"¿Qué… que quiero? Sabes que mi trabajo es eliminarte, a ti, a Alucard y a todos los paganos. Como miembro de la legión Iscariote mi deber es asesinarte"

-"Capitán, váyase. Es una orden"-dijo Victoria poniéndose en guardia

-"ja… piensas que te dejare, _mignonette_. Estas equivocada, _cherie_. No tendrás la diversión para ti sola"-dijo el soldado interponiéndose entre la chica y el sacerdote –"vamos atácame, sirviente del Vaticano. Para poder llegar a ella tendrás que matarme primero"

-"cumpliré tus deseos, pagano"-dijo Anderson sacando mas de sus bayonetas –"los eliminare y después iré por ese bastardo de Alucard"

-"¿a quien llamas bastardo, humano?"

-"¡Maestro!"-grito Victoria. Ahí. Parado en una de las agujas del Big Ben estaba el no muerto mirando con desprecio a Anderson.

El sacerdote amplio su sonrisa.

-"bien. No tendré que irte a buscar, perro de Hellsing"

-"creo que será divertido"-dijo el vampiro con una de sus sonrisas mas desquiciadas. –"¡Esto es entre los dos!"

Se aproximo hacia su oponente apuntándolo con su poderosa Cassull y disparando. Al mismo tiempo que Anderson lanzaba una de sus bayonetas directo a su cuello.

Alucard cayo al suelo, su cuello habia sido atravesado por la bayoneta de Anderson y el habia esquivado por muy poco la bala de plata del vampiro.

-"bien. Eso fue rápido"-dijo el sacerdote –"despídete, vampiro"-dijo dispuesto a larzar otra bayoneta, cuando Victoria se interpuso.

-"¡_Mignonette_!!"-grito Pip

-"¡Agente!"-dijo Alucard desde el suelo

-"Chica estupida"-dijo Anderson riendo locamente –"esas bayonetas están con agua bendita… no podrás moverte… ni a quien llamas tu maestro. Espera vampiro, acabare con la niña en pocos segundos. Después seguirás tu"

-"¡Seras!!"-grito Pip. Aproximándose a la chica. Anderson lo detuvo hiriéndole con su crucifijo gravemente. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo semi inconsciente.

-"maldita sea"-se retorció –"no… Victoria…."

-"Ma… Maestro…"-dijo la chica sintiendo dolor –"lo siento…. Yo…"

Alucard miraba la escena. Sintió miedo… ya no recordaba como se sentía… pero si, era miedo.

-"Mina…."

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Como que sucedieron muchas cosas en este capitulo ¿no? Jajaja… creo que apresure mucho las cosas… Pues no me resisti. ¡Tenia que hacer un fanfic de Hellsing!! Lime esta completamente afanada U.U. Perdon, mi primer fic de Hellsing, se aceptan quejas. Pero he tratado de que sea lo mas coherente posible!! Bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta, Lime planea hacer un SerasxAlucard… o tal vez no?? Me encanta la pareja que hacen 0 los amo!! Son tan bellos!! Bueno Alucard… bueno los dos jajaja…!! Prometo que no va a ser tan largo y sip, va a haber crossover con el libro de Drácula de Bram Stoker (Lime lo leyo hace mucho tiempo, sera ocasión para leerlo nuevamente y sacar mas ideas) Tambien según el manga Alucard es Vlad Teper, el empalador o sea el famoso Conde Drácula. Ya lo ire explicando poco a poco para quienes desconozcan. Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo!! Ojala que les gusten y me dejen reviews!!

No sean tan malos!! Es mi primer intento!!

Nos leemos pronto!

Lime


	2. Cartas

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo II_**

**_Cartas_**

_25 de setiembre de 1897_

_Estimado doctor Van Helsing:_

_Le doy mil gracias por su amable carta, que me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima. No obstante, si es cierto, ¡que cosas tan terribles hay en el mundo, y que espantoso seria que estuviera en Londres, en efecto, ese hombre, ese monstruo! No me atrevo a pensarlo. Recibo en este instante, mientras le estoy escribiendo un telegrama de Jonathan…_

_Mina Harker_

Cerró el libro de anotaciones. Sonrió. Nunca antes se habia puesto a pensar que Abraham Van Hellsing habia conservado una copia de todos los diarios y cartas que habia recibido durante y post el tratamiento de "sanacion" de la señorita Lucy Westerna.

Sonrió, una vez más.

Lucy.

Su querida, joven y adorada Lucy.

Si, la recordaba. Realmente placentero desde la primera vez que bebió su sangre convirtiéndola en vampiro. Una joven de agradable belleza, tierna y alegre.

Una pena.

Alucard cogio el libro por el lomo dispuesto a dejarlo en su lugar. No quería seguir leyendo… por lo menos no por el momento.

-"¿siempre tomas lo que no es tuyo sin permiso?"

-"la biblioteca estaba abierta, asi que ¿Por qué no tomar prestado un libro?"-respondió tranquilamente –"¿esta mal que me quiera distraer, ama?"

-"la biblioteca _estaba cerrada_. Cerrada. Sabes que la única persona que puede acceder a la biblioteca privada de mi abuelo. Soy yo, y lo sabes. Detesto tu poder de atravesar paredes… eres tan impredecible, Alucard"

-"asi, soy yo. Ama"

-"de todas maneras ¿Qué estabas leyendo?"-arremetió Integra empezando a perder la paciencia con su subordinado exigiéndole el texto que –aun- reposaba en las manos del vampiro

-"…amenidades"

Integra no espero mas y sin previo aviso le arrebato el libro al vampiro –"Diagnostico de la muerte de la señorita Lucy Westerna"-leyó en la portada escrita por puño y letra de su difunto abuelo –"¿Lucy Westerna?"

Alucard no dijo nada, estaba apoyado contra las estanterías mirando hacia un lado, la sombra de su sombrero impedía ver cualquier rasgo en su rostro. No estaba de humor como para responder a las preguntas de su "ama", con un gesto estaba dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca, como lo habia hecho… o sea atravesando la pared.

-"Seras aun esta grave, por si te interesa saberlo"-termino Integra antes de que su sirviente abandonara la estancia –"pero se esta recuperando con mucha rapidez"

Alucard no hizo ningún gesto y atravesó la pared.

-"¿será posible?"-pensó Integra abriendo el libro –"¿estará recordándola? Si no… ¿Por qué entonces estaría husmeando entre las anotaciones de mi abuelo de hace un siglo…? Alucard…, No, Drácula, ¿aun no la puedes olvidar, cierto?"

Con dolor junto el viejo libro contra su pecho, bajando la cabeza. Como dolía, dolía mucho.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¿estas mejor, _mignonette_?"

Seras comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se sentía muy débil. Muy débil. No recordaba nada, bueno casi nada.

-"¿en… en donde estoy?"

-"¡ya despertaste!"-dijo exaltado Pip –"¡estaba comenzando a despreciar tus poderes como vampiro! Pero creo que estoy convencido"

Victoria se sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado encima. –"¿Qué paso?"

-"pues, justo en el momento mas critico, Sir Integra apareció con un escuadrón de Hellsing y el loco ese huyo antes de poderte hacer daño"-dijo con rudeza –"estas asi, por la culpa de ese idiota que tienes como maestro"-espeto molesto –"y ni si quiera esta preocupado por ti"

Cierto, el nosferatum no se habia aparecido desde que llegaron a la mansión.

-"se quedo petrificado"-continuo con acidez –"y luego dice que es invencible ¡pamplinas! ¡Maldito chupa sangre!"

Victoria no sabia porque pero, su maestro se habia quedado petrificado una vez que Anderson atravesó su cuello con su bayoneta. Es decir, ya lo habia hecho un gran numero de veces en el pasado ¿Por qué se habia quedado sin hacer nada? No lo entendía. Comenzó a recordar lo que habia pasado.

Pudo sentir como las bayonetas de Anderson atravesaban todo su cuerpo antes de que lo pudieran lastimar. No sabia porque, ya sea por el momento o por impulso se interpuso entre el ataque. Luego, se sintió débil. Muy débil. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Pip, y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba en el suelo completamente inmóvil y con una bayoneta incrustada en su cuello.

-"Ma… Maestro…lo siento…. Yo…"

Después todo se volvió oscuridad. Cuando entre abrió sus ojos, Sir Integra y Walter la trasladaban a la mansión. Con las fuerzas que podía lo busco, a su lado estaba Pip siendo atendido por un paramédico. Pero no habia rastro del vampiro.

Desde ahí, se quedo dormida.

Se levanto rápidamente retirándose lo vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Antes de que Pip la pudiese detener, claro. Ya no eran necesarios, estaba bien. Solo algo debilitada, después recordó que no habia "comido" desde hacia unos días. Tal vez, por ello su cuerpo no era tan fácil de regenerarse como solía.

-"¿Qué… que… ¿A dónde vas, _mignonette_??"-dijo Pip que estaba en la camilla vecina, aun con heridas leves

-"me voy a mi habitación"-dijo ella abriendo la puerta –"hasta mañana"

Pip no dijo nada, pero bufo en voz baja, cabizbajo. Era extraño, muy extraño.

Victoria caminaba hacia su habitación, aun pensando en lo sucedido. De pronto un vahído…

-"te he dicho que debes alimentarte, chica policía"

-"¿e… eh?"-se pregunto Victoria alzando la mirada. De pronto, sin ningún aviso era sostenida por los fuertes brazos de quien llamaba su "maestro" –"¡Ma… Maestro!"-se espanto

-"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo seductoramente –"¿te molesta verme?"

-"N- No… no es eso, si no… que… bueno, no lo esperaba… por aquí"-dijo nerviosa, sintiéndose cada vez mas débil

-"creo que ya estas mejor"-dijo Alucard sin tomarle demasiada importancia caminando junto con ella –"Walter ya dejo tu cena en tu habitación"

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-"Bébela o si no, no podrás recuperar tus energías"-dijo abriendo el empaque de sangre medica en el recipiente con hielo –"ahora. Lo harás enfrente mío"

-"pe… pero ¡Maestro!"-dijo la chica sintiendo presión por parte del vampiro mayor –"no… no… no quiero"

-"hazlo"-dijo el con el tono seductor de siempre acomodándose en una silla –"vamos, ya bébela. O si no me tendré que quedar el resto de la noche hasta que lo hagas ¿acaso quieres que pase la noche _contigo_?"

Claro esta que lo ultimo lo dijo en un segundo sentido. Pero Victoria no lo entendió.

-"pe… pero"-siguió titubeo. Ok, eso era DEMASIADA presión –"debe haber otra manera"

-"claro que la hay. Pero no creo que te guste"-rió malicioso –"si quieres puedes salir a cazar. Aun es de noche… supongo que no te molestara buscar algunos cuellos para saciar tu apetito"

-"¡Maestro! ¡Claro que si!!"-dijo casi molesta –"yo fui humana también. ¡Jamás lo haré!"

-"entonces bébela"-dijo apuntando hacia la bolsa –"a-ho-ra"

Victoria lo miro algo enfadada y cogio el paquete depositándolo en un plato. Dio un largo suspiro y la bebió rápido, no quería saborearla. No quería. Quería pretender que no le gustaba… sabiendo que era una mentira.

-"ves, no fue tan difícil, chica policía"-dijo el vampiro satisfecho –"eso evitaras que te andes desmayando"

-"Maestro…"-dijo Victoria limpiándose una gota de sangre que salía de su boca –"¿Qué sucedió hoy en la noche…? Me refiero, ¿Por qué no ataco a Anderson como siempre?"

El semblante de Alucard cambio por completo. Sonrió, parándose dispuesto a abandonar la habitación de la agente. –"buenas noches, agente"-se despidió atravesando la pared sin darle una respuesta a Victoria.

-"sabia que no me iba a responder"-suspiro –"pero… algo muy extraño sucedió… como si estuviera triste…"

Miro hacia donde habia desaparecido segundos antes el nosferatum.

-"¿Qué es lo que le tiene asi, maestro?"-pensó –"nunca lo habia visto actuar de esa manera…."

Comenzó a preparar todo ya para irse a dormir. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Y después de todo lo que habia pasado en la noche estaba cansada. Además tenia que practicar dentro de cuatro horas.

Por lo menos ya se habia librado de su compañero Pip Bernadotte durante por lo menos dos días. Ya que el soldado tenía que todavía permanecer en el servicio medico por ese tiempo.

Habia algo que aun le molestaba. ¿Por qué su maestro no habría ido a verla durante ese lapso? ¿Dónde se habría ido?

Pensando en aquello se comenzó a quedar dormida.

  **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba desganado, no tenia ganas de hacer estrictamente nada. No sabia últimamente, el porque pero le causaba cierta molestia. Bueno, también estaba aburrido. No se habia movido ni un solo vampiro en toda la ciudad en la ultima semana. Se podría decir que lo único interesante en Hellsing habia sido el ataque de Anderson a Seras Victoria los últimos días.

-"¿en que demonios estaba pensando?"

Se pregunto una vez mas. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio en su caminata habitual a los dos jóvenes paseando por Londres como cualquier otra pareja normal a esas horas. Tenia que ser franco consigo mismo. Le molesto, demasiado para su gusto. De buena gana hubiera irrumpido su "cita" de no haber aparecido Anderson. Le molesto que su "aprendiz" no le dijera nada sobre su salida con el francés.

Si, señores, Alucard estaba celoso. Aunque claro, el no lo aceptaría jamás.

-"es solo una estupida chica"-dijo el vampiro sonriendo para si –"y es un detestable engendro"-pensó en Pip –"bah… creo que me estoy volviendo viejo"

Se incorporo habia estado tumbado en el sillón de Integra durante casi toda la tarde. Cabe aclarar que la líder de Hellsing habia salido a hacer averiguaciones sobre el chip creador de vampiros

-"¿Cómo le pueden agradar tanto?"-se pregunto con repulsión cogiendo un puro del escritorio de Integra –"si saben horrible"

Estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando unos documentos llamaron su atención. Información del Chip, Informe de Anderson, algunos perfiles de reclutas nuevos. Mas abajo, el papel realmente estaba desgastado. La letra no era de Integra, era de Van Hellsing.

_Estimada señora:_

_Le ruego que me disculpe que me dirija a usted sin conocerla más que por haberle comunicado de la triste noticia de la muerte de la señorita Lucy Westerna. Lord Goldalming ha tenido la bondad de permitirme leer las cartas y documentos de esta, pues estoy muy preocupado por ciertas cuestiones de importancia vital. He encontrado entre ellas algunas cartas de usted que ponen de manifiesto cuan grandes amigas eran ustedes y cuanto la quería usted. Ay, señora Mina, le ruego a usted que me ayude en nombre de ese cariño. Se lo pido a usted por el bien de otras personas, para reparar grandes daños y para evitar muchos males terribles, que quizás sean mayores de lo que se figura. ¿es posible que la vea a usted? Puede confiar en mi. Soy amigo del doctor Seward y de lord Godalming (el Arthur que fue de la señorita Lucy). De momento, debo guardar todo esto en secreto. Iré a Exerter a verla enseguida si me concede usted ese honor y me indica el lugar y el momento conveniente. Le suplico que me disculpe, señora. He leído las cartas de usted a la pobre Lucy y se lo buena que es usted y como ha sufrido su marido. Por eso, le ruego, si es posible que no le diga nada a el por si pudiera hacerle daño. Le suplico de nuevo que me disculpe y me persone._

Van Helsing

-"asi que asi fue como empezó todo"-sopeso cerrando los ojos. Recordaba, si los recordaba bastante bien: John Seward, Arthur Godalming, Quincey Morris, Jonathan Harker, y por supuesto Van Helsing.

Asi habia empezado el plan para destruirlo hace un siglo. Todo era obra del abuelo de Integra, el doctor Abraham Van Helsing. Sonrió. ¿Qué irónica era la vida? Ahora era un sirviente de su nieta. ¡Un sirviente!

Todo… todo gracias a una mujer.

Mina Harker.

La amo con todo su corazón en su tiempo. Realmente fue la mujer a quien mas amo, porque le hacia recordar a su amada…

Bajo su mirada al otro pequeño papel que en ese caso era amarillo.

_Telegrama: Venga hoy en tren diez y cuarto si lo alcanza. Podré recibirlo a cualquier hora._

_Wilhelmina__ Harker._

¿Qué caso habría de recordar todo aquello? Le estaba produciendo una jaqueca increíble.

Después de pensar unos cuantos segundos. Recordó el miedo que habia sentido hacia unos días. Si, era miedo. Como cuando vio que Van Helsing le arrebataba a Mina de su lado. Cuando su amada se iba a los brazos de su esposo. ¡Como detesto a ese hombre!

Cuando fue derrotado.

-"me estoy volviendo mas loco de lo que creía"-susurro para si –"por unos momentos creía que perdía a Mina otra vez. Cuando esa chica era atacada por Anderson. ¡jo! Tal vez realmente termine de enloquecer"

Jonathan y Mina Harker estaban muertos ya, como era de suponer. Cuando fue despertado en los años 40 indago poco sobre la vida de ambos esposos. Todo indicaba que cuando empezó la primera guerra mundial viajaron mas al sur con sus tres hijos y dos nietos… el hombre acababa de fallecer de tuberculosis y Mina, se encargaba de educar a sus dos nietos. Quiso ir a su lado. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía, por supuesto.

 Nah, ya para que…

-"¿Maestro?"

Otra vez, genial comenzaba a oír su voz en toda la maldita mansión. Rió de su estupidez. Prontamente, unos golpes se hicieron presentes en la puerta.

-"¿se encuentra ahí, Maestro?"

Vaya, Ok, no estaba alucinando. Por lo menos aun no.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que se abriera la puerta dejando ver a Seras Victoria enfrente de el.

-"¿Qué sucede, chica policía?"-dijo tranquilamente como siempre sentándose en el sillón de su ama colocando sus piernas sobre el escritorio de la misma.

-"yo… yo…"-empezó Victoria. No sabia porque pero ver esa actitud de su maestro le hizo sentirse incomoda y nerviosa –"quería disculparme con usted"

-"¿disculparte?"-pregunto Alucard mirando con detenimiento a la muchacha –"¿a que te refieres? ¿Mataste a algún soldado por accidente o que?"-se burlo, bromeando a su costa como tantas veces

-"¡cla… claro que no!"-dijo la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas –"es decir… la otra noche… no debí… no debí preguntar cosas que no me incumben"

-"ah…"-dijo Alucard sin darle la mas mínima importancia aproximándose a la bochornosa muchacha –"eso no importa ahora"

-"¿eh?"-Victoria noto como su maestro estaba muy cerca de ella ¿Cuándo diablos habia llegado a ponerse TAN cerca? Decir que sudaba era poco. Estaba chorreando a mares. No era como siempre.

Alucard estaba prácticamente acorralándola contra la pared. Sin saber porque ella acababa de retroceder hacia ella. Observo como la mano enguantada de su "maestro" se retiraba los lentes oscuros dejando a sus dos pupilas rojizas observarla con detenimiento.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo??

-"ma… maestro… ¿qu… que…?"

-"shhh"-dijo el vampiro colocando dos dedos sobre la boca de su aprendiz, para luego pasar a su mentón –"todo esta bien… Mina"-susurro

-"¿Mi…?"

-"¡¡ALUCARDDDDDDD!!"

Ok, en la puerta de la Biblioteca estaba parada nada y nada menos que… ¿adivinan? Integra Hellsing, junto a su grito acababa de botar todos los documentos que traía consigo y Walter los recogía.

Victoria si que estaba AVERGONZADISIMA. Alucard miro con burla a su ama, incorporándose a saludarla.

Todo parecía que las cosas iban a empeorar en la mansión Hellsing. Y no estaba equivocada.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Holaa!! Al fin termine este capitulo Ohh… me gusto mucho!! Jajaja!! Sobre todo la ultima parte, parece que nuestro vampirin se esta enredando mucho con nuestra rubia favorita (Seras) ¡jo, jo, jo!! Como lo tomara Integra. Como que le dimos un pequeño vistazo. Realmente Sir Hellsing esta que hecha chispas y las va a echar hasta el próximo capitulo por lo menos… uyy…!! También menuda escena la que arma nuestro vampiro favorito en su… Biblioteca. Se ve mas acerca de los recuerdos que tiene Alucard cuando era Drácula, y obviamente aun no puede olvidar a su amada Mina. Los fragmentos en el fanfic son del libro de Bram Stocker, las cartas y los telegramas. Mmmmm que pasara después…. ¡jajaja!!

Gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo el fic!! Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, recuerden que es mi primer fic de Hellsing UU!!


	3. Confusiones dentro de un corazon

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo III_**

**_Confusiones dentro de un corazón_**

Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía muy pero muy apenada!! ¿Cómo habia acabado en esa situación? Seras corría por los pasillos de la mansión con una gran energía. Tratando de no recordar los sucesos que habían acontecido minutos antes en la lujosa Biblioteca de su ama, la líder de Hellsing, Integra.

¿Cómo iba a poder ver a Sir Integra a la cara después de ello? Y aun peor ¿Cómo lo vería a el?

-"me llamo Mina"-dijo cansada apoyándose en una columna –"¿Por qué me dijo Mina?"-recordó y su rostro se incendio una vez mas…

Por un momento pensó que…

Que su Maestro estaba a punto de besarla.

Besarla…

Un beso… ¡su primer beso!!

Movió su cabeza repetidas veces intentando no pensar en la bochornosa situación.

Sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear ¿Cómo habia podido llegar tan cerca suyo? De pronto, una corriente eléctrica invadió todo su cuerpo empezando por su estomago. Podía sentir su cercanía, su calor, su aliento.

-"shhh"-dijo poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios –"todo esta bien, Mina"

-"¿Mi….?"-dijo tratando de articular palabra alguna mediante su confusión.

De pronto un sonido de papeles cayendo al suelo indicaba la presencia de alguien más en la estancia. Y un grito. No sabia que habia gritado esa persona, pero si pudo reconocer la voz.

-"¡¡ALUCARDDDDDDD!!"

Sir Integra miraba la escena –mas vergonzosa de su vida o de su muerte por cierto- y allí. Los dos, su maestro y ella arrinconados contra la pared, el vampiro mayor con sus dedos en su mentón, en su intento de "besarla". Vio como el se incorporaba,

-"buenas tardes, ama. No sabia que habia llegado ya a la mansión"-dijo tranquilamente como si todo estuviera normal. Claro normal… por supuesto ¿Qué tan normal es estar en una situación asi?

-"¿Qué… que demonios esta pasando?"-dijo mirando a ambos, totalmente alterada –"¡¿Qué SIGINIFICA ESTO?!"

-"¡jo! ¿a que se refiere ama?"

-"Seras"-ok, fue muy dura al expresarse ante la chica –"retírate ahora"-seca y cortante. Seras no espero una segunda invitación asi que hizo una reverencia muy torpe -por cierto- a la mujer y salio apresuradamente, casi chocándose con Walter en la entrada

El mayordomo salio de la Biblioteca dejando al sirviente y a la ama en el interior. Suspiro cerrando ambas puertas. Realmente habia sido una sorpresa encontrarse en una situación asi.

-"¿Qué demonios estabas a punto de hacer?"-dijo Integra mas que furiosa casi escupiendo sus palabras –"¡respóndeme!"

-"besarla supongo"-dijo el vampiro casi tranquilo. Claro, cabe aclarar que las apariencias engañan.

Alucard estaba casi tan asombrado como su ama. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? Es decir, Seras Victoria era SU aprendiz. Una chiquilla, una niñita inocentona. Una… bueno, esta bien, tenia que aceptarlo. Era una mujer hecha y derecha de tan solo 19 años… contra bueno unos 569 años.

Sonrió disimulando su incomodidad, por cierto. Lo que termino arrancando los nervios de Integra.

Después de unos segundos de absoluta tensión. Integra finalmente hablo colocando dos puros en su boca. Realmente necesitaba calmarse. E introducirse un poco de tabaco seria una buena idea.

-"¿estas enamorado de ella?"-fue lo que dijo mas…. Calmada disimulando muy bien su quiebre de voz

-"no"

Ok, eso fue un total alivio, pero no estaba satisfecha –"¿estas seguro?"-continuo apretando mas los cigarros a su boca, denotando su nerviosismo una vez mas.

-"no estoy enamorado de ella"-dijo el vampiro preguntándose el porque de la actitud de su ama

-"no me engañes, Alucard. Se como piensas. Aunque eres un vampiro, también fuiste y… eres… hombre"-dijo conteniendo su enojo –"Seras a pesar que es una niña a tu lado, ella es mujer"

Bueno…. Ahora quien podía leer la mente de quien.

-"¡jo! Creo que me esta malinterpretando ama"-continuo –"créame… solo quería besarla… nada mas con ella. Total puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, es mía. Solo mía. Soy su amo. Ella es mi sirviente, asi como yo… soy el suyo"

Estas palabras calmaron un poco a la mandamás de Hellsing esbozando una sonrisa, pero habia algo en el tono que usaba su subordinado que no le gustaba. Tal vez el dejo de que Seras le pertenecía era lo que le molestaba.

-"sabe que no me gusta tener sentimientos. Los sentimientos debilitan al ser mas fuerte"-dijo con cierto recelo –"por esa razón es que los humanos son tan débiles. Si es todo lo que tiene que decirme, me retiro"

No dio oportunidad de que Integra articulara palabra alguna. Tan solo se desvaneció dejando a su ama con algo de preocupación, angustia y dolor.

-"¿es cierto lo que me dices, Alucard?"-se pregunto Integra interiormente. No fue nada agradable que SU "sirviente" estuviera a punto de besar a otra mujer. –"¿desde cuando siento esto por ti?"

Se despojo de los lentes intentando contenerse. Era tan difícil. Una jaqueca estaba a punto de hacerse presente. Todo habia sido tan rápido. Pero estaba intranquila, pese a las palabras de el, estaba segura de que no habia sido totalmente sincero con ella. Estaba segura. Su sexto sentido le reclamaba.

De ahora en adelante… seria más cuidadosa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No se dio cuenta en donde habia llegado. Pero estaba demasiado lejos de la Biblioteca, procuro cerciorarse de ello. Aun estaba muy avergonzada.

¿Por qué habia tenido que disculparse con su maestro?

Si no lo hubiera hecho. Nada, NADA hubiese ocurrido.

Pero la verdad es que quería hacerlo desde hace días, pero por alguna u otra razón no habia tenido oportunidad de hablar con el vampiro.

Estaba tan confundida. Esa sensación de tener mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo miraba no ayudaba en nada. Y ahora después de lo ocurrido era sumamente… peor.

Aun habia algo que la incomodaba –"Mina… ¿Por qué me llamo asi? ¿Acaso me confundió con alguien mas?"-se pregunto mentalmente sintiéndose acongojada un hincon en su pecho la aprisionaba –"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella?"

Sintió el deseo de llorar, pero se contuvo. Seguro habría sido un mal entendido… seguro… ¡pero que cosas!! ¡No tendría que pensar en ello!! ¡No!! ¡El era su maestro, el causante de que fuera una vampiresa!!

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de su realidad.

-"soy… de el…"-susurro –"le pertenezco… soy suya"

Estaba de rodillas sobre el pasto en uno de los jardines de Hellsing. Ya siendo imposible conteniendo las lagrimas –"nunca he sido libre, siempre… siempre he sido de el y yo… yo…."

-"¿_Mignonette_?"

Seras volteo la cabeza. Allí con una mano sobre su hombro se encontraba su compañero Pip que acababa de salir del servicio de salud

-"¿estas bien?"

-"¡jaja!!"-rió Seras con nerviosismo. Limpiándose las lagrimas –"claro que si, estoy bien, Capitán"

Pip cambio su mirada a una mas seria –"no. no lo estas"

Seras se congelo –"pero… pero claro que si"-titubeo aun mas nerviosa –"¿Qué pudo haberme pasado?"

-"faltaste a la practica de la tarde"-dijo el mercenario –"nunca faltas, Victoria"

-"ah… es que… estaba con Sir Integra en su Biblioteca"-cuido de no mencionar al vampiro por ningún lado –"ya sabes… los nuevos reclutas"

-"aun tienes una lagrima en tus ojos"-dijo señalando el borde de su ojo izquierdo –"tal vez aun no puedas confiar en mi. Pero quiero que entiendas que yo estoy aquí para ti. Si no quieres como un amante como un amigo en el que puedas confiar"

Victoria se sonrojo al notar la seriedad con la que hablaba el chico y más cuando menciono la palabra "amante".

-"eh… si… gracias"-dijo ella aun con el sonrojo –"pero de verdad estoy bien"

-"de acuerdo"-dijo el soldado sonriendo –"¡ahora volvamos a la practica! ¡esos están muy holgazanes últimamente!!"

Ella sonrió tratando de pensar más en Alucard. No quería. Por lo menos hasta que acabara la tarde.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Boto la copa de sangre con furia, la cual se hizo añicos en el suelo. Estaba furioso. Completamente furioso consigo mismo. ¡¿Qué estupidez habia hecho?!

¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando arrincono a Seras Victoria en la pared?

¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a besarla?

Estaba pensando en Mina. Un segundo antes estaba escuchando los balbuceos inocentes de su aprendiz con cierta diversión. Y un segundo después, casi como hechizado caminaba hacia ella, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer.

Su perfume, su olor. Que olor tan agradable. Jamás lo habia percibido con tal intensidad. Jamás le habia prestado la suficiente atención.

Le gustaba mucho aquel. Era embelesador. Tal vez debido a ello, fue que al ver a Seras vio a Mina en sus ojos. Tanto tiempo habia pasado. Tanto tiempo de no haber tenido contacto femenino con ninguna mujer. Con todo lo que habia leído en los últimos días, seguramente habia confundido la situación.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa tenia que ser la razón!

Satisfecho por sus especulaciones. Se sentó en el sillón de su habitación. Sintió como la puerta se abría.

-"se me resbalo de las manos Walter"-dijo al mayordomo que acababa de entrar refiriéndose a la copa hecha añicos

El anciano no dijo nada y comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre que habían alrededor de los pedazos de vidrio.

-"Sir Integra esta muy enojada con usted"-dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-"como si me importara"-susurro aun refunfuñando sobre su comportamiento

-"¿Esta confundido, Lord Alucard?"

-"¡jo! ¡Yo confundido, nunca Walter!"-dijo egocéntrico como siempre –"solo es una chiquilla…"

-"creo que le debe explicar la situación a la señorita Seras"-continuo el mayordomo aun recogiendo los vidrios –"la vi alejarse bastante asustada"

-"¿asustada? ¡bah…!"-dijo el vampiro –"no le debo explicaciones a nadie"

-"¿usted entiende los sentimientos, Lord Alucard?"

-"ella es mi sirvienta"-dijo finalmente Alucard –"y no. no los entiendo. Te repito que deje de ser un humano hace un par de siglos"

-"lo se. Pero aun asi no puedo evitar enamorarse hace un si….."

No pudo continuar ya que el vampiro acababa de coger del cuello de la camisa del mayordomo.

-"no lo digas otra vez, humano. O no responderé"-dijo severamente prácticamente escupiendo cada palabra –"no existe el amor en mi. Y nunca lo habrá. Nunca mas"

Soltó a Walter quien termino acomodándose el cuello sintiéndose un poco agitado.

-"lamento haberlo importunado, Lord Alucard"-dijo el mayordomo dispuesto a retirarse –"¿Desea que le traiga otra copa?"

-"no deseo nada"

Hizo una reverencia y salio sin hacer ruido.

-"¿Realmente puede evitar enamorarse otra vez, Lord Alucard?"-pensó el anciano afuera de la estancia –"me pregunto…"

Solo pensaba en dormir. Nada más, caminaba con pesadumbre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Bostezo. No habia dejar de entrar desde la tarde. Pero aun asi fue cautelosa, aunque sabia que no le bastarían los métodos convencionales.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Despejado! ¡Perfecto!

Corrió por el pasillo entrando a su habitación prontamente. Suspiro sintiendo la puerta tras de si muy aliviada.

-"llegas tarde, chica policía"

Un respingo.

Allí en medio de la oscuridad, se podía apreciar una silueta. Aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba por la voz.

-"Ma…ma…ma…maes…maestro"-tartamudeo. Sintió como todas las preocupaciones y pensamientos que habia tratado de dejar atrás durante el dia se conglomeraban en su pobre cabeza una vez mas –"maestro… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

-"llevo esperándote una hora mas o menos ¿a estas horas llegas a tu habitación?"-pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada, lo que la debilito aun mas y los recuerdos de la biblioteca de Sir Integra se ordenaban produciendo que se sonrojara

-"¿por… por… por que me esta… esperando?"-siguió con su tartamudeo.

Alucard bajo los pies de su mesa y se sentó mirándola, como la habitación estaba en penumbras solo se podía ver si silueta, pero Victoria lo podía apreciar bastante bien debido a sus dotes como ser no humana eso aumento su nerviosismo a un cien por ciento.

**_Te busco junto a mi lado y no se que hacer_**

**_Para remediar el mal, perdimos por no querer cambiar_**

**_Esta comenzando una guerra entre los dos_**

**_Porque ya no brilla más se apaga cuando vos me miras_**

-"nada en particular"-bufo el vampiro –"tal vez tu querrías decirme algo"

-"¿yo?"-se pregunto la chica –"yo… ¿por… porque?"

-"¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa agente?"-pregunto parándose acercándose a ella una vez mas. Victoria sintió que quería correr, pero sus piernas le traicionaban quedándose estancada aun sintiendo la puerta en su espalda

**_Nada que hablar ni para dar_**

**_Me vas a odiar, te voy a amar_**

**_El ruido mato el silencio_**

**_Mi cuerpo calmaba tu ansiedad_**

**_Quiero saber_**

-"Ma… maestro"-dijo mirando a Alucard. Otra vez, la misma escena.

El vampiro rió a su oído. ¡Eso era estaba burlándose de ella! ¡No habia otra explicación! ¡Sin embargo… era diferente!

No quería sentirse asi. En esa penosa situación.

-"Se… se esta burlando de mi, cierto"-dijo con pena tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo –"yo lo se…. Porque si no…."

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco a mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

Sentía como la boca del vampiro aprisionaba la suya al principio con fuerza, luego con cierta ¿dulzura? Seras cerró los ojos a su contacto. De pronto ya sea por el impulso y la emoción del momento rodeo el cuello de su "maestro" con sus brazos, motivándole a que la besara con mayor intensidad.

Alucard la libero para que ambos pudieran tomar aliento. En ese lapso, observo el semblante del vampiro, era distinto. Como si… si estuviera mirando a otra persona.

-"ma…"-antes de que ella pudiera articular otra palabra. Alucard la volvió a besar ahora si con desenfreno. Esta vez no fue dulce, tan solo placentero. Victoria no sabia que hacer, estaba segura que no era algo correcto, pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que se detenga. Tampoco no quería decirle que se detuviera.

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco a mi lado si no estas_**

**_Si vas de aquí si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

Alucard cogio la estrecha cintura de la muchacha cargándola como si fuera una pluma, aun besándola atrayéndola a su lecho.

-"yo…. Maestro… yo"-dijo la chica percibiendo las intensiones del vampiro mayor –"no… yo…"

-"no digas nada, Mina. Solo confía en mi"-susurro al oído de Seras

-"¿Mi…. Mina?"-se pregunto Seras ¡estaba en lo cierto! ¡El… el…! –"¡Nooo!!"-dijo empujando a Alucard –"No… Maestro, soy yo… ¡Seras Victoria!"-dijo colocándose una mano sobre el pecho ahora si estaba llorando a mares

Todo habia sido tan maravilloso hasta que…

Alucard parpadeo confundido. De pronto sintió como la rubia abandonaba su habitación corriendo desconsolada, sin saber a donde iba. Se acababa de percatar en donde estaba y que estaba a punto de hacer.

**_Una lluvia de mil rostros nos empapo_**

**_Y vos te quedaste mal_**

**_Mojada hasta los pies por llorar_**

**_Estoy cansándome de tanto caminar_**

**_Caminare_**

Sonrió. Esbozo una sonrisa vacía. ¿Qué habia pensado hacer? Se preguntaba. Maldita sea ahora tenia que encontrar a esa chiquilla y explicarle…

Bueno o tan solo encontrarla.

Pero… el sabor de sus besos lo torturaba por dentro. No se acordaba lo bien que se sentía al besar a una mujer.

Pero… el hecho que ella también le haya correspondido, eso quería decir que tal vez… solo tal vez…

-"no puede ser…"

**_Sin poder hallar una respuesta al hacer el amor_**

**_Nada que hablar ni para dar_**

**_Me vas a amar, te voy a odiar_**

**_El ruido mato el silencio_**

**_Tu cuerpo mataba mi ansiedad_**

**_Quiero saber _**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** ALUCARD NO BAKAAAAAA!! Como le pudo hacer esto a Vic chan!! ¡¡ Que horror que digan el nombre de otra persona cuando estas en tu gloria xSS!! Pero por fin hubo beso!! Realmente ya quería uno jajaja… ya que el capitulo pasado me quede con muchas ganas. Si que el vampiro ese esta mas confundido que cuy en tómbola, aunque el no lo quiere admitir maldito ego centrista. La canción es del grupo argentino **Vilma Palma e Vampiros** la cual es mi favorita se llama **"Mojada"** y bueno como es de saber universal los sentimientos que tiene Integra por Alucard también ya estan al descubierto, los de Seras también obviamente y como siempre nuestro Vampirin esta ahí confundiendo a todo el mundo con Mina, bueno solo a Seras ¿Por qué será? Jajaja… creo que Walter también se esta dando cuenta de todo antes de todo el mundo, por supuesto ¡viva por nuestro mayordomo favorito!! TT no me gusta que lo hayan puesto de malo y traidor en el manga, Lime llora!! ¿Podra alcanzar a Seras ese cabeza hueca de Alucard? Eso para el próximo capitulo!!

Gracias por los reviews recibidos y muchos saludos a mis queridos lectores que se toman un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme uno, tratare de actualizar seguido tal y como lo he venido haciendo. Gracias por su apoyo.


	4. Complicaciones y explicaciones

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo IV_**

**_Complicaciones y explicaciones_**

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, demasiado… sus lagrimas parecían congelarse al estar al contacto con el ambiente. Pero no le importaba. Estaba deshecha, estaba desconsolada, solo quería que la dejaran tranquila.

-"yo… yo… estoy enamorada de el"-susurro cayendo sobre la nieve. La fina capa blanca rondaba ya todo el lugar dándole un pequeño escozor en sus rodillas. –"soy una tonta. Jamás se va a fijar en mí. Jamás"

Seras se acurruco sobre la nieve. No le importaba morir una vez mas, ya no importaba. Sentía como su cuerpo se iba enfriando, bajaba su temperatura corporal… no le importaba. No podía creer que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos era la mujer mas feliz de todo el planeta al sentir esos calidos labios aprisionando los suyos con absoluta pasión.

Una pasión que solo se habia mostrado hacia ella, hasta ese entonces o… tal vez no. No lo sabía. Comenzó a pensar. Era cierto, no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el. Nada.

Y ahora estaba ahí, hundiéndose en su propia miseria, sin saber que decir, a quien acudir y mucho menos que hacer. Estaba dicho, la habia confundido con alguien mas.

**_Nada que hablar ni para dar_**

**_Me vas odiar, te voy a amar_**

**_El ruido mato el silencio_**

**_Mi cuerpo mataba tu ansiedad_**

**_Quiero saber_**

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

-"¿Quién será ella?"-susurro perdiendo casi las fuerzas, casi desfalleciendo –"¿Quién será?"

Tenia que admitir que en un principio, ella habia creído que su maestro tenia un affaire con su ama Integra. Lo cual la carcomía por dentro, y no procuraba pensar en ello. ¿Acaso seria el asi con todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban? Sonrió sintiéndose aun mas tonta de lo que ya creía que era.

-"no lo creo"-susurro mas para si misma recordando lo que algunas semanas Walter le habia comentado a modo aparentemente ligero

-"yo dudo mucho que Lord Alucard este enamorado de Sir Integra"-comento aparentemente sin prestarle atención cuando Seras le pregunto sobre algunos rumores que habia escuchado de los soldados

-"pe… pero… bueno… yo"-dijo sintiendo la mirada con algo de escrutinio del mayordomo –"quiero decir, dicen que posiblemente ocurra algo entre los dos"-lo soltó finalmente sintiendo que se descargaba un peso de encima –"si es que ya no están involucrados"-suspiro

Era cierto, Walter era la única persona con la cual tenia suficiente confianza para relatarle ese tipo de cosas. Aunque, claro ella sabia que Walter no sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia el vampiro.

-"como le repito señorita Seras"-continuo con su amabilidad de siempre –"lo que yo he notado siempre durante todo mis años de servicio ha sido que Lord Alucard siempre ha visto a Sir Integra como si nunca hubiera crecido, me refiero para el siempre ha sido una niña. La niña que lo despertó de su letargo, a quien llama su ama"

-"si… lo se… ¡gracias!"-sonrió sin saber porque habia agradecido tomando su arma y saliendo de su habitación dejando a Walter aun en el interior de la misma

-"no puedo decir lo mismo de madame Integra"-pensó el mayordomo –"si, sigue de esa manera… podría acabar muy lastimada"

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

Volviendo al presente, la muchacha ya se hallaba cubierta por una manta blanca comenzaba a tiritar ya que no llevaba puesto mas que su uniforme. Abrió los ojos… ¿color vino… una gabardina de color vino?

-"¿quieres enfermarte, chica policía?"-dijo el. Victoria se incorporo retirándose la gabardina con la cual minutos atrás Alucard habia cubierto su cuerpo

-"¿Qué… que… que desea?"-pregunto tratando de reunir todo el valor para enfrentársele –"si quiere seguir burlándose de mi no lo voy a…"

-"¿Quién dice que me estoy burlando de ti?"-dijo con una pizca de enojo en su voz tan arrogante como siempre –"en cuanto a lo que paso. No volverá a ocurrir"

-"¿eh?"-parpadeo… ¿acaso era un intento de disculpas por parte de Alucard? –"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

Alucard la miro de reojo –"eres realmente lenta, chica policía"-le dijo a su mente –"no me hagas repetírtelo. Vuelve a tu habitación antes de que te enfermes"

-"Maestro"-le respondió Seras telepáticamente –"¿Quién es Mina?"

Ok, creo que no fue la pregunta ni el momento adecuado

-"no te incumbe"-espeto casi furioso –"ahora… ¡vete!"-dijo desapareciendo por completo

-"¡es…. Espere!!"-contuvo las ganas de llorar aun sosteniendo la gabardina de un brazo. Cerró los ojos ahogando sus lagrimas iniciando su caminata de nuevo hacia la mansión.

**_A donde vas, a donde estas_**

**_Te busco en mi lado sin pensar_**

**_Si vas de aquí, si vas de allá_**

**_Corriendo por las calles sin parar_**

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, esperando que nadie la haya visto ni escuchado llegar. Dejo la prenda a un lado y se tumbo sobre su cama, en silencio comenzó a llorar. Llorar como nunca antes lo habia hecho, quería descargar todo la furia, la rabia, el dolor, la frustración que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. No quería nada. Solo quería ser amada.

Amada por el ser que jamás la amaría.

-"¿Por qué…?"-susurro enjuagando su almohada –"¿Por qué?"

No sabia cuantas horas habían pasado. No le importaba, de hecho estaba dispuesta a morir una vez mas de hipotermia en las afueras de la mansión si el no hubiese llegado. De pronto la luz del dia se hizo presente y escucho unos toques a su puerta. Tendrían que ser las seis de la mañana, pues como todos los días Walter la despertaba para que se fuera a entrenar como siempre.

-"señorita Seras"-toco la puerta tres veces el mayordomo de Hellsing –"buenos días…"

-"¡bu… buenos dias, señor Walter!"-dijo ella tratando de parecer animada. Pero como siempre dicen que los adultos tienen un sexto sentido para olerse los problemas el mayordomo entro en la habitación en penumbras

-"¿señorita Seras?"-murmuro. Estaba casi oscuro –"¿Estas usted bien?"

-"s…. si"-dijo aun entre sollozos. De pronto, el anciano noto la gabardina de color vino del vampiro

-"¿Lord Alucard dejo aquí su gabardina?"-pregunto con algo de preocupación y curiosidad a la vez –"¿de verdad, esta bien?"

-"s… si"-continuo –"de verdad estoy bien. Puedes devolvérsela por mi… ya ves que… bueno hoy estaré muy ocupada con los nuevos reclutas, asi que…"-dijo acercándose al mayordomo

-"si, como guste. No tiene que disimular nada ante mi. Señorita Seras"-dijo Walter mirando con comprensión a la sorprendida muchacha –"se desde hace mucho tiempo lo que siente por Lord Alucard"

Victoria ahogo un gritito de sorpresa y vergüenza. Acto seguido se sonrojo hasta los cabellos –"e… en verdad soy tan obvia"-dijo muy avergonzada –"¡ahora solo falta que toda la mansión lo sepa!"

-"me temo que no"-dijo complacido –"solo yo. ¿Sucedió algo malo entre los dos para que usted este asi?"

-"¿Quién es Mina?"-dijo sin responderle directamente. Lo cual sorprendió a Walter –"¿sabe quien es ella? Si es asi, dígamelo por favor. Quiero saber quien es ella"

-"bueno… yo creo que seria mejor que hable con Sir Integra"-dijo Walter –"no eso seria peor"-susurro-"Esta bien, le contare, pero si me promete que no dira a nadie lo que le voy a contar"

-"de acuerdo"

-"Wilhermina Murray, llamada después como la señora Mina Harker, fue una mujer que existió hace un siglo mas o menos, que conoció al abuelo de Sir Integra, Abraham Van Helsing. Ellos juntos a otros hombres valientes ayudaron a detener y encarcelar al poderoso Conde Drácula, Vlad Tepes, el empalador"

-"¿Conde Drácula?"

-"si"-continuo Walter con su relato –"vera, señorita Seras, Lord Alucard no siempre se ha llamado de esa manera. Si usted se da cuenta, si se invierte el nombre de Drácula es…"

-"Alucard"

-"exacto"-prosiguió –"el abuelo de Sir Integra encarcelo y aprisiono los poderes del Conde derrotándolo y poniéndolo a su servicio. Bueno esa historia creo que si la sabe. Drácula se enamoro de la señora Harker hace un siglo, todo empezó con un juego del destino, cuando en ese entonces el hombre con el cual se iba a casar la señora Harker fue a ofrecerle una hacienda al Conde a su castillo en Transilvana, allí Drácula lo tomo preso y regreso a Inglaterra en busca de "algo". La señora Mina tenía una amiga joven llamada Lucy Westerna, la cual falleció por una enfermedad extraña. Lo que le sucedió a usted, señorita Seras"

Walter apunto hacia su cuello –"ella…"-susurro Seras acariciando el lugar donde le habia mordido su maestro hace tiempo atrás

-"si, ella fue mordida por Drácula convirtiéndose en vampiro también. Se podría decir que Lucy también fue una amante inconsciente de Drácula"-siguió Seras lo escuchaba muy atenta –"pero el la mato al enterarse de que Mina se habia casado con su prometido una vez que pudo liberarse de su cautiverio"

-"¡imposible! Mi maestro no…"

-"Sir Helsing y los amigos de la señorita Lucy, incluidos la señora Mina y su esposo fueron a atrapar y acabar con Drácula, pero antes, Drácula logro morder a Mina pero no pudo llevársela consigo. Después de una batalla pudieron derrotarlo, Mina fue liberada por Van Helsing antes de convertirse por completo en una vampiresa y se fue a vivir con su marido. Todos ellos pensaron que Van Helsing habia matado a Drácula, pero lo que hizo fue neutralizar sus poderes y ponerlo en cautiverio, en su mansión. Justo aquí y desde ahí… Lord Alucard ha estado al servicio de Hellsing durante un siglo"

-"pero el todavía la sigue amando ¿cierto?"-dijo con cierto pesar en sus ojos –"yo lo se. A pesar de que ella se fue con su esposo. A pesar de todo, el…"

-"no le podría decir nada mas, señorita Seras. Espero que me comprenda"-continuo Walter –"ojala que le haya servido la explicación que le he dado"

-"si… muchas gracias, señor Walter ha sido de gran ayuda"-dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

El mayordomo cerro la puerta de su habitación. Sintiendo que habia hecho algo bien –"yo creo que Lord Alucard no sabe lo que en verdad siente, señorita Seras"-pensó –"solo que no quisiera darle falsas esperanzas…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"¿me llamaba ama?"

Integra volteo el sillón donde se hallaba sentada mirando a su subordinado. Ok, no esperaba encontrarse con una visión asi de… el. Todavía no recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que lo habia visto sin su gabardina puesta. Solo lucia su traje gris al estilo victoriano con la camisa algo colgante, y sus lentes oscuros, no estaba su sombrero de amplio vuelo y tenia el cabello revuelto como siempre.

La líder de Hellsing sintió ruborizarse por unos segundos.

-"ejem… si, te llamaba"-dijo dándole la espalda para que el vampiro no notara su sonrojo –"me… me han informado que Anderson esta de regreso al Vaticano por ordenes del idiota de Maxwell y…"-aprisiono sus nudillos ocultando su nerviosismo –"también me han informado que… hay un brote de… gouls en las afueras de la ciudad. El capitán Bernardotte ya tiene listo a su escuadrón para atacar, pero obedecerán tus ordenes"-dijo un suspiro –"yo tengo que ir a ver a la Reina y si tengo suerte iré allá cuando termine la reunión con el parlamento ¿entendiste?"

-"si…"

-"puedes retirarte"-dijo aun sin mirarlo –"espera…"

Alucard se detuvo antes de atravesar el mural –"¿pasa algo, ama?"

-"si"-dijo Integra volteando su sillón –"¿has hablado con Seras después de lo que ocurrió aquí en la biblioteca?"

Alucard esbozo una sonrisa socarrona –"si. Ya dejamos todo en claro, ama. No se volverá a repetir"-continuo sin mencionar el incidente de la habitación de la muchacha –"¿me puedo retirar?"

Integra sintió felicidad interior cuando lo escucho decir aquello –"si, esta bien. Te puedes ir"

Hizo una reverencia y atravesó la pared.

La noche se hizo presente. No hacia mucho frío esta vez. Era un alivio. El escuadrón de Hellsing comenzó a movilizarse con agilidad rodeando la vieja mansión a las afueras de Londres.

-"¡muy bien, soldados!"-llamo Pip –"nos dividiremos en grupos. El lugar tiene 5 salidas, una entrada principal y 2 entradas anexas. Entraremos en grupos de cinco por cada una y si ven una amenaza disparen a morir ¡entendido!"

-"¡si!"

-"Victoria y yo iremos por la entrada principal que es la mas probable que hayan mas gouls, el resto puede dividirse y prepararse para entrar. Estén atentos a sus radios que nos mantendremos en contacto"

-"¡si, señor!"

Uno a uno fueron entrando los equipos. Hasta que solo quedaron Victoria y Pip.

-"bueno, mignonette, nos toca a nosotros"-dijo risueño como siempre –"tendremos nuestra segunda cita esperaba que fuera mas romántica, pero bueno creo que las circunstancias no nos lo permitie…."

Seras ya habia entrado a la vieja mansión trotando con su cañón, mientras que Pip aclamaba por su atención moviendo ambos brazos.

-"que extraño"-dice Seras agudizando sus sentidos –"no logro percibir nada…"

-"según lo que nos dijo ese vampiro que lo mas probable era que los gouls estuvieran en la entrada principal"

Victoria sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando lo oyó que se refería a Alucard. Movió su cabeza intentando no pensar. Ahora no.

-"¿estas bien, migno…?"

De pronto una bala salida de solo Dios sabe. Impacto en el brazo de Pip arrojándolo unos cuantos metros separándolo de Victoria.

-"¡Capitán!"

-"lo siento, si mi bienvenida no les gusto"-dijo un hombre de aspecto extraño –"un placer veros, Seras Victoria. Mi nombre es Stanley, y soy un nosferatum como tu"

-"tu eres el culpable de que todos estos gouls estén aquí"

-"¿no te gusta mi trabajo?"

Victoria disparo provocando que el techo cayera sobre el vampiro. Tenia que ayudar a Pip no podía iniciar un combate con el en ese estado y sentía que la casa se iba a caer en cualquier momento como una casa hecha de naipes.

-"¡Capitán! ¡¿Esta bien?!"-pregunto corriendo hacia el –"no se mueva, pediré ayuda al escuadrón de afuera y…"

Ok, no se esperaba eso.

Allí, en ese instante pudo sentir como los labios del mercenario se juntaban a los suyos, pero era tan extraño, tan diferente. Muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando el la besaba.

-"gracias, asi estoy mejor"-dijo Pip esbozando una sonrisa –"lo siento, ser un estorbo"-rió –"pero ya no podía contenerme"

Seras comenzó a llorar

-"¡hey, espera _Mignonette_!"-grito el hombre apenado –"no esperaba que reaccionaras asi… ¿no me puedes dar un golpe o algo asi?"

-"¡NO! es que… tu… tu no eres el"

-"¿el?"-se pregunto Pip casi en estado de shock –"¿est… estas enamorada de alguien mas… no es asi, _mignonette_?"

 Seras asintio limpiándose las lagrimas –"lo siento… yo… yo…"-dijo ella –"lo siento"

-"esta bien, esta bien"-dijo dándole pequeñas palmadas en su hombro –"perdón por lo que hice pero la verdad es que me gustas demasiado, y bueno, aunque no me gusta perder tengo que aceptar que no se puede mandar en los sentimientos"

Seras levanto su mirada hacia el soldado.

-"seamos amigos"-dijo el con nostalgia –"es lo unico que te pido. Ahora ¡ve a derrotar a ese engendro!"

-"gra… gracias"-dijo ella asintiendo con mucha felicidad

De pronto un estallido, una risa que ella conocia muy bien resono en el pasadizo.

-"¡Maestro!"-grito Seras observando como las paredes comenzaban a rajarse por la fuerza del estallido y un manto oscuro invadia el ambiente

-"escoria como tu ni si quiera merece gastar mi tiempo"-dijo la voz de Alucard que rezumbo en la habitación, de pronto el alarido del otro no muerto se dejo escuchar. Victoria estaba confundida… no podia ver a Alucard en ningun sitio.

Pero se dio cuenta de que su maestro acababa de eliminar al vampiro con el que ella habia estado "charlando" segundos antes.

-"ese bastardo… nos quito la diversión"-se burlo Pip observando su brazo –"maldita sea tendre que volver a esa estupida enfermeria"

Seras no dijo nada, comunicandose ya con los otro soldados para que vinieran por su compañero. Trato de vislumbrar con su mirada buscando a Alucard, pero no lo encontro.

 -"buen trabajo"-Sir Integra llegaba justo en el momento en que Seras y Pip salian acompañados de dos soldados. La primera mirando con cierto recelo a la segunda. –"descubrimos que ese tal Stanley era otro experimento infructifero del chip crea vampiros"-comento a la muchacha –"¿Dónde esta Alucard?"

-"no… no lo se, Sir Integra"-respondio Seras sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. No sabia porque pero a voz de la dama inglesa era mas dura que de costumbre y el hecho de que no la habia visto desde la bochornosa situación en su biblioteca aumentaba su angustia

Sir Hellsing se volteo otra vez entrando en su limosina y Walter le dio un gesto de complicidad a Seras antes de partir en rumbo a la mansión. Fue alli cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sola. Pues los paramedicos que estaban atendiendo a Pip y a otros tres soldados mas se habian ido ya detrás de la limosina de Integra y algunos soldados terminaban de recoger todo el equipo que habian traido.

-"….es cierto, no lo he visto desde ayer"-penso la muchacha –"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"

-"buenas noches, chica policia"-otra vez en su mente. Seras se alerto se estaba cansando de esos jueguitos estupidos en los que estaba participando. Ahora tenia casi la información completa. Lo que le desconcertaba era el porque Alucard le habia escogido como un "reemplazo" de Mina Harker… ¿Por qué era asi, cierto?

Alli bajo la sombra de un arbol, se encontraba el rey no muerto el viento de la noche podia mover su cabello y su gabardina. Tan atractivo como siempre. Ella giro su pequeña persona en direccion a el, aproximandose dejando sus huellas en la nieve que se habia acumulado desde la mañana.

-"buen… buen trabajo, maestro"

Alucard no dijo nada. Ella lo noto extraño. Como molesto… si, era eso, estaba molesto. Y se molestaba mas al verla. Es mas, al saludarla pudo notar como cierta aspereza en su voz.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-dijo por fin el vampiro después de un largo silencio. Seras hizo ademan de no saber a lo que se referia –"andas con el frances ese"

¿Frances? ¿se referia a Pip Bernardotte? Ok, el no era nadie para pedirle explicaciones. Y mucho menos para besarla sin su consentimiento aunque ella lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

-"no"-dijo finalmente después de unos segundos. –"no estoy saliendo con el… ni con nadie"

-"bien"-dijo el vampiro sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida un completo idiota ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Habia dejado en claro que no le interesaba para nada la rubia. Y le importaba un bendito pepino con quien saliera o dejara de salir ¿cierto? ¿cierto? Realmente los pensamientos entre Mina y Seras le estaban ya jodiendo la cabeza. Lo que le exasperaba por completo, por supuesto.

-"si no tiene nada mas que decirme… _o reclamarme_"-lo ultimo lo pensó, pero sabemos que nuestro protagonista le encanta hurgar entre los pensamientos de las personas sobre todo de su inocente "aprendiz" –"me iré"

-"no pienses que estoy reclamándote"-se animo a decir mirando ya la espalda de la agente, quien sintió como el la desnudaba con la mirada –"solo…"

-"si quiere preguntarme sobre el capitán o sobre alguna otra persona… seria mejor que usted me comienza a aclarar quien fue Mina Harker con sus propias palabras"

Ok, eso no era lo que precisamente no quería decirle. Pero estaba molesta, con el, con ella misma y con el mundo. Era demasiado tarde para comerse sus palabras, pero el interrogatorio, no-interrogatorio del vampiro la estaba exasperando hasta que por fin estallo el volcán.

Lo que no sabia, era que… muchas cosas pueden suceder con esas palabras.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Uff!! Creo que este capitulo me salio re-largo. No quería hacerle tan extenso pero asi salio xDD jajaja y definitivamente tenia que poner la discusión entre Alucard y Seras!! Bueno Lime esta en medio de una sus tantas crisis emotivas de vida personal para variar. Y por su fuera poco estoy en la semana de finales en la universidad xSS rogando por pasar los cursos que me quita realmente todas las horas que puedo escribir, pero decidí hacerlo pues casi lo tenia terminado desde hace una semana. Ojala que les haya gustado este capi y si, yo se que lo deje interesante, pero supongo que actualizare a mas tardar una semana cuando se terminen mis infernales finales y por fin pueda "desestresarme" haciendo sufrir a esta pareja jajaja. Oh si todas las explicaciones de Walter son basadas en el libro de Stocker.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a Viko me divierto mucho leyendo tus reviews y créeme que me encantan tus fanfics!! Y tienes que actualizar más seguido ah!! Tú eres una de las grandes razones por las cuales me anime a hacer este fanfic y también que me encante la pareja de AlucardxSeras!

Bueno eso es todo por el momento!! Nos leemos pronto!!

Lime

****


	5. Retribuciones

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo V_**

**_Retribuciones_**

-"si quiere preguntarme sobre el capitán o sobre alguna otra persona… seria mejor que usted me comienza a aclarar quien fue Mina Harker con sus propias palabras"

La frase rezumbo en el viento como si fuese las palabras que quisiera llevarlas. Pero la pequeña draculina lo dijo perfectamente claro como para cualquier mortal y no mortal que estuviera a un radio de un kilómetro pudiese escucharla. Sobre todo, aquel ser que se hacia llamar a si mismo como "su maestro" como la persona mas importante de su vida como vampiresa. El individuo centro su mirada rojiza sobre ella, haciéndola temblar como siempre.

-"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"

-"¡¿Qu… que es tan… gracioso?!"-comenzó a decir la vampiresa en pleno desconcierto por las fuertes carcajadas que comenzaba a ofrecer su anfitrión

-"¡Ja, ja, ja..! ¡Vaya, si que estas con ganas de hacerme una broma, chica policía!"-dijo aun sin dejar de reír, súbitamente desapareció para aparecer solo a unos centímetros de ella lo que le arrancaron una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa –"pero… no te responderé a lo que me demandas"-susurro a su oído

Victoria sentía como su corazón saltaba tan solo al ligero contacto seductor de el. –"pe… pero… usted…"

-"no creas que me ha importado que "probablemente" estés saliendo con el francés. Solo quería ver tu reacción"-bufo enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos –"por mi, puedes salir con quien quie…."

El golpe resonó en el vacío de la noche. Seras no podía contener ya su enojo y arrojo una "pequeña bofetada" cuando su maestro estaba algo distraído. Se podría decir que a Alucard no le dolió nada, lo que si le molesto fue que después de aquello la draculina prácticamente huyera del lugar sin decirle nada ¡se merecía una disculpa! Nadie, absolutamente NADIE lo habia abofeteado… hasta ahora.

-"esa chica… me las debe"-susurro para si mismo tocándose el lugar de la misma desapareciendo una vez mas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El corredor estaba en penumbras. Avanzo con paso firme. Estaba de mal humor, pero de todas maneras no quería opacar su sarcasmo de siempre ¡de ningún modo! Maldijo en su mente, maldita haya sido la hora en que su ama lo buscaba. Después de tan largo dia… o noche, solo quería descansar un buen rato y dejar de pensar en cosas estupidas. Y su pequeña aprendiz encabezaba su lista.

-"Pasa Alucard"-dijo Sir Hellsing notando al meditabundo vampiro en su puerta, por primera vez sin atravesarla –"espero que tengas los datos de esta noche preparados. Sabes que es información crucial todo lo referente al chip"

-"si, ama"-dijo el nosferatum con cierta dejadez que no paso desapercibida por la mandamás de Hellsing –"ese Stanley fue una perdida de tiempo, una completa molesta, un… insecto"

-"lo se"-repuso Integra acomodando la montura de sus lentes –"no dudaste en jalar del gatillo como de costumbre. Esta bien para mi"

-"bueno"-hizo una pausa ampliando su sonrisa –"¿para que exactamente quería que estuviera aquí, ama?"

-"como siempre no pierdes el tiempo en leer mi mente, cierto Alucard"-completo con cierto placer Integra sintiendo curiosidad de saber si el vampiro conocía sus verdaderos propósitos

-"la noche es verdaderamente encantadora"-dijo Alucard acercándose al balcón –"ideal para una cacería ¿lo considera?"

-"creo que tienes razón"

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada mas. Tan solo la luz de la luna que era rojiza, y unas cuantas estrellas inundaban el firmamento, a lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad de Londres con algunas motas de blanco sobre los tejados. Unos cuantos ruidos de animales nocturnos.

_-"estoy enamorada de el"-pensó Integra observando con el rabillo del ojo al apuesto hombre que estaba a su lado contemplando el cielo –"si. Es desde hace mucho"_

Tenía 17 años cuando asumió la jefatura de Hellsing y con ello, el legado de su padre y su familia. Lo que recordaba es que corría, corría mucho para que su tío Richard no la asesinara en su intento de llevar el, el preciado legado de su familia. ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerta! Su tío que habia sido invadido por la codicia estaba cegado… completamente cegado por poder. Pero ¿Quién podría ayudarla?

_-"cuando estés en problema, ve hacia los antiguos laboratorios. Allí encontraras tu salvación, Integra"_

Recordó lo que le habia dicho su padre… los antiguos laboratorios. No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que podría tener ahí, pero si su padre le habia dicho aquello. Debería haber un propósito.

Un… un vampiro.

Fue lo que cruzo por su cabeza cuando lo vio absorber la sangre que estaba derramada sobre el suelo. SU sangre. El ser se irguió sonriendo complacientemente. –"tu dulce sangre ha sido quien me ha despertado"

_-"¿Por qué mi padre tendría un vampiro encerrado… aquí….?"_

Integra observo como el no humano comenzaba una lucha contra su tío y sus guardaespaldas derrotándolos sin piedad. Arrancando sus cabezas como si fuera rompecabezas humanas. Y finalmente se dirigió hacia ella. Sintió miedo, pero como siempre ningún miembro de la familia Hellsing se dejaría ver atemorizada por semejante… monstruo.

_-"¡aléjate de mi!"-_grito Integra apuntándolo con el arma _–"¡tu… monstruo!"_

El vampiro rió con placer mirándola orgulloso. –"¿Quién eres? No importa ahora seguirás mis ordenes"

_-"soy Integra Hellsing y por ningún motivo dejare que me lastimes, oíste. Y aquí quien manda SOY YO. Jamás, escuchaste, Jamás… aceptare las ordenes de un ser no humano ni de nadie"_

Rió, su risa fue estruendosa.

_-"¡ja, ja, ja! Realmente eres hija de tu padre. Sir Hellsing. Estoy a sus ordenes"-_dijo el no humano arrodillándose. Y oportunamente colocando el brazo para que ella apuntara directamente a su tio, quien aun estaba vivo. Con dos disparos, acabo con la vida del único miembro de su familia con vida.

Si… siempre habia estado sola.

Tal vez esa era la razón, por la cual le tenía cariño al vampiro. Prontamente ese cariño se habia transformado en amor.  ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde ese momento acaso?

No. Desde ese momento, no. Cuando cumplió los 20 empezó a sentirse como toda una mujer con muchas responsabilidades. Allí siempre estaba. Alucard. Siempre el. En su cumpleaños numero 20. Walter tenía que salir del pais… y ella estaba ahí. Como siempre, sola. Sola. Completamente Sola.

Claro que la servidumbre festejo su cumpleaños, pero no era suficiente. Nop, para nada.

_-"…verdad que la noche esta encantadora"_

Se volvió, estaba sobre su escritorio intentando no llorar debido a la soledad que sentía cuando de entre las sombras resurgió la presencia que ella conocía muy bien desde hacia 3 años. Integra vio sobre su balcón. Una noche… estrellada. Siempre el habia estado para ella… siempre. Nadie la conocía mejor que el. Tal vez, ese fue el momento en que ella se enamoro de el. Asi, pasaron un par de horas, sin decirse nada… nada… pero entendiéndose como nunca antes.

Ya no eran ama y sirviente. Ni ser humano y vampiro

Tan solo eran una mujer y un hombre mirando las estrellas.

Ya en el presente. Integra sonrió cerrando los ojos con complacencia. Lo amaba. Durante tanto tiempo.

-"¿en verdad lo deseas?"

La pregunta de Alucard la saco de sus pensamientos. El miraba al horizonte con una seriedad no muy propia de el. –"de verdad quieres convertirte en vampiro, Integra"

Era la primera vez que la tuteaba. Si, ese era su deseo. Quería ser un vampiro. Quería ser parte de el. Talvez siempre habia sentido celos de Seras Victoria ya que por las venas de ella corría la misma sangre de su "amado". Alucard habia podido percibir aquello.

-"….si…."

-"sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto?"-dijo el complacido de cierto modo –"eso quería escucharte decir de tus propios labios, Sir Integra Wingancy Hellsing"

-"una vez que me hayas convertido"-dijo ella muy seriamente –"tendría que dejar de ser una Hellsing. Mancillaría el nombre de mi familia"

-"entonces…. ¿Por qué lo haces?"

Alucard sabia o pretendía saber que su ama lo que mas le importaba en su mundo era su linaje. Pero, curiosamente se acababa de percatar de otras cosas, que le provocaron cierto escozor y diversión.

Por su parte, Integra nada dijo, solo se acerco mas al vampiro mirándolo directamente.

-"hazlo"

No podía dormir. Por alguna extraña razón desde su "discusión" con su maestro hacia unas cuantas horas no habia podido conciliar el sueño, pues las palabras iban y venían en su mente. Que termino por deducir por enésima vez de que Alucard se estaba burlando una vez más de ella. Una de sus tontas bromas de las que le gustaba jactarse, y las cuales siempre caía. Suspiro, sip, eso tenia que ser. Finalizo pensando en que su "maestro" querría que ella se enamorara –si aun mas- de el para jugarle una broma que solo Dios sabia cuan retorcida podía llegar a ser.

La luz de la Biblioteca de Integra estaba encendida. Tal vez fue aquello lo que llamo su atención. Se acerco y pudo escuchar dos voces, una de ellas que conocía muy bien, por supuesto. Se retorció. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos tan tarde? Impulsada por su curiosidad, como muchas otras veces, se asomo.

Se quedo petrificada con la escena que le mostraban sus ojos.

Allí, en ese preciso instante. Alucard, su maestro, habia prácticamente tomado en brazos a su "ama", Sir Integra y la boca de el estaba muy cerca de su cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué?

Victoria se recostó sobre la puerta de la Biblioteca sudando en frío. Esperaba que no hubiera sido descubierta… ¡tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Mil veces tonta! Coloco dos manos sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera exprimirse el craneo… claro… todo estaba claro. Por supuesto, Alucard estaba enamorado de Integra… como pudo haber sido tan ciega…. Como… gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizar por sus mejillas. Deseo salir corriendo, corriendo. Pero sus piernas no le hacian caso.

Se quedo allí, sentada contra la puerta cubriendo su rostro con sus manos como una niña pequeña. Mientras que su mundo se hacia trizas…

-"…no"

-"¿eh? ¿Qué sucede, Alucard?"

-"no lo haré"-dijo el vampiro apartando los colmillos a unos cuantos milímetros de haberse chocado con el cuello de su ama –"lo siento, ama. Esta orden no la puedo cumplir"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"porque…."-rió –"lo que usted desea no puedo hacerlo realidad. No esta vez"

-"¿lo que yo deseo?"

-"si"-dijo tranquilamente apartándose de Integra –"no la voy a condenar a una vida de no muerta solo por un capricho suyo"

-"¿un capricho? ¡¿crees que…. Esto es un capricho?!"-dijo Integra comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de su subordinado –"¿desde cuando lo sabes?"

-"desde esta noche, ama"-dijo Alucard mirando con cariño a Integra –"pero no correspondo a lo que usted siente por mi. Para mi siempre…"

-"¡basta! ¡basta!"-grito Integra intentando no escucharlo –"¡no lo sabes! ¡yo….! ¡Estas enamorado de alguien mas! ¡lo se! ¡Seras Victoria!"

-"se equivoca, ama"-dijo Alucard con la misma mirada de cariño hacia ella –"yo solo puedo sentir por usted un gran cariño y respeto por su persona. Usted siempre va a ser la misma niña que me despertó. No ha cambiado nada para mi"

-"¡te equivocas!"-resoplo Integra no dándole la cara mirando hacia el balcón –"ya no soy una niña. Soy una mujer, y como mujer yo estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi familia, por estar a tu lado, para siempre"

-"lo se. Y no puedo permitírselo"-dijo el nosferatum –"por mas que me lo ordene. No puedo cumplirlo. Pues iria en contra de usted misma. Dese cuenta. Todo por lo que ha luchado se iría por un mero capricho y…"

-"¡que no eres un capricho! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti…..!"

Ok…. Eso si fue demasiado. Alucard estaba mas que sorprendido ante tal revelación de su ama por tantos años. Esbozo una sórdida sonrisa en su rostro vampiresco. Pasándose una mano por su cabello oscuro como la noche. Y volvio a mirar hacia el firmamento.

-"realmente es una noche encantadora"-dijo después de unos segundos

-"¡Alucard! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No puedes decir otra cosa?!"

Alucard tan solo volteo a verla con aprecio. –"la quiero en una manera muy diferente a como usted pretende que la quiera. Es mi decisión. Yo se que es una buena mujer. Y me siento complacido que tenga esos sentimientos hacia mi persona, pero no es lo que yo deseo"-dijo por primera vez serio ante Integra, lo que indicaban el peso de sus palabras y su veracidad.

Habia perdido… realmente Integra Hellsing acababa de perder la batalla contra su corazón.

El vampiro abandono la sala dejando a su ama recostada sobre su sillón, y con un puro en sus labios.

-"escuchaste eso, chica policía…"-susurro Alucard cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta abrio los ojos. No habia nadie. Tan solo lo oscuro del pasillo lo acompañaba... –"que extraño… el olor de ella estaba aquí hace unos instantes…"

El ser no humano recordó que tenía una "deuda" pendiente con su aprendiz. Aun recordaba el golpecito que le habia dado horas antes, lo que lo desencajo totalmente. Si ambos estaban despiertos –o eso suponía- porque no arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Recordando las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho su ama, antes de irse de la sala.

-"no merezco una oportunidad… como Mina"

El recuerdo le hizo hervir la sangre. Realmente ya todo se estaba saliendo de control. Desde que le habían estado hablando de Mina, desde la aparición del demente de Anderson y su ataque a su aprendiz… todo… todo… le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y la poca cordura que aun conservaba. Y toda la culpa la retribuía a… ¿adivinan? A su pequeña e inocente aprendiz Seras Victoria.

-"si esa estupida niña no hubiera sido atacada por Anderson… no estaría pasando todo esto"-se lamento ya en la parte inferior de la mansión, donde se encontraba la habitación de Victoria.

-"¿te divierte escuchar las conversaciones de otros, agente?"

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Alucard miro hacia la mesa. Estaba ahí el depósito con hielo y la bolsa de sangre sin abrir como de costumbre. Esa niña, no va a aprender jamás que necesita sangre para poder vivir. Alucard miro con repulsión, buscando con la mirada a la rubia. La encontró tendida sobre su cama. ¿Estaba dormida?

-"váyase"-dijo Seras con un hilo de voz. No, no estaba dormida –"ya se burlo de mi lo suficiente"

Alucard se quedo en silencio.

-"¿termino con Sir Integra? ¿Desea mas?"

-"¿De que demonios estas hablando?"-le pregunto desafiante. Notando el tono que usaba en esos instante su aprendiz –"vaya, vaya… alguien esta de mal humor o me parece ¡jo! Y yo que venia a que me ofrecieras una disculpa por tu comportamiento esta noche. Abofetear a un vampiro puede contraer consecuencias… y escuchar conversaciones ajenas también, chica policía"

-"mi nombre es Seras Victoria… maestro"-le dijo aun enfadada –"lo sabe"

-"para mi es suficiente con chica policía"

-"para mi no"-dijo volteando el rostro que estaba aun con lagrimas –"si no tiene mas que decirme… le pido opr favor que me deje en paz y que se vaya por donde vino"

-"no quiero"-dijo Alucard sentándose en la silla –"veo que no has cenado… después no te quejes que estas demasiado debil para recuperarte de tus lesiones"

-"por favor, maestro…"

-"nop… si quieres que me vaya… tendrás que echarme de aquí"-dijo el vampiro divertidísimo. Realmente se podia volver un deporte fastidiar a su aprendiz. Sin duda alguna.

-"¿cree que no puedo hacerlo?"-repuso ella limpiándose todavía algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –"¿me estas retando?"

-"sip"-dijo el tomando la bolsa de sangre y abriéndola –"ven y cenemos juntos"

Victoria se mordió el labio inferior de indignación. Como…. Como… podía burlarse de ella de esa manera. Después de haberlo encontrado prácticamente a punto de besar el cuello de Sir Hellsing minutos atrás. Como tenia el descaro de venir y decirle esas cosas… -"lo haré… lo sacare de mi habitación"-dijo

Alucard la miro divertido. Realmente iba a serlo. La muchacha se incorporo acercándose al vampiro, aun débil y muy triste. Y comenzó a forcejear con el. Vamos, Alucard es mucho más fuerte que ella… rápidamente tomo el control tomándola de las dos muñecas y aprisionándola contra la mesa botando todo a su paso.

La muchacha comenzó a quejarse. De acuerdo, habia perdido. –"estas muy débil, agente. Por esa razón debes alimentarte"

-"váyase por favor"-dijo entre un quejido –"no lo soporto mas"

-"te molesta que este asi, contigo"-dijo seductoramente Alucard. La chica observo la posición de cómo habían terminado. Su espalda contra la mesa y gran parte de su cuerpo encima de la misma y su maestro sobre ella prácticamente aprisionando sus muñecas.

-"ma…. Maestro…."-gimió algo sonrojada –"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué….? ¿Que?"

-"porque me hace esto…"

-"yo no estoy haciendo nada"-dijo el sin moverse un milímetro –"son tus pensamientos lo que están haciendo su trabajo"

Ok, esto no estaba en los planes… Victoria sintió como su rostro se encendía. No podía tener tan mala suerte… ¿o si? La posición de cómo y donde estaban… le hizo imaginar cosas un tanto… extrañas.

-"realmente… deseas probar"-dijo el a su oído para luego situar su rostro a la altura de la boca de ella. Estaba a escasos milímetros de la de ella…

Rozaron sus labios. Solo un ligero roce. Seras no dijo nada… nada… de pronto… todo el temor y la frustración que sentía se evaporaban... todo se evaporaba…

**_Ansió el momento de tenerte encima_**

**_Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal._**

**_Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa,_**

**_Mirarte mientras bailas;_**

**_De lujuria es tu boca._**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Ohhhhh!! Lo sientooooooo!! Gomen!! Me he tardado UNA ETERNIDAD en actualizar, lo se, lo se!! Y peor como lo deje jo, jo, jo….. Lime es mala, sip, lo se xS… pero tengo buenas excusas, si ya se que no son buenas las excusas, pero… Lime al fin termino clases!! Wiiiii!! Lime esta de vacas!! Hasta agosto, pero… creo que paro menos en mi casa que en días de Universidad, en toda la vaina de ir a recoger los exámenes, dando algunas clases, y viendo unos papeles para irme a trabajar a USA el próximo verano (o sea Diciembre a Marzo para mi) me esta volviendo loca…!! Recibiendo visitas extranjeras y uno que otro asuntillo por ahí xS… jajaja… como que se me acorta el dia para escribir pero prometo de todo corazón seguir al tanto del fanfic!! Solo ténganme un poquitito de paciencia!! Y creo que ya se acerca nuestro final… desde un principio dije que iba a ser algo corto!! Una buena noticia entre tanta palabrería es que ¡Lime aparentemente paso todo sus cursos este ciclo!! (Sobre todo Física 3!! Wiiii no mas circuitos!! Los odio) TT quinto ciclo miedo... y entro al sexto ciclo, ¡rayos, mitad de carrera! Para los que no sepan, Lime esta estudiando ingeniería xS…

Bueno, bueno, vamos al fanfic… como que Alucard dice una cosa y hace otra no?? Dice: "claro que no estoy enamorado de Seras" no, no… claro Alucard te creemos, por supuesto que claro que si xS!! Y miren no mas como termino el capitulo ¡ejem, ejem!! ¿Qué pasara? ¿lo harán o no? Mmmmmmmmm no les digo nada!! Y todo el rollo de Integra xS see… como se comenzó a enamorar de Alucard y nuestro vampirin si que es perceptivo, aunque creo que la vaina de leer mentes le ayuda bastante, si que es una ventaja ¬¬X como me gustaría poseer ese don xS… ah si la ultima estrofa es de una de mis canciones favoritas **"Me gusta" **de **Sanalejo** O.o amo la canción, es tan… pervertida xSS (siempre he pensado en esa canción en la pareja de Seras y Alucard xS) jajaja mejor me callo o si no me comienzan a acusar de pervertida P!! Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!! Lime ya se va hasta una nueva actualización. Ojala que les haya gustado el capi!! Dejen reviews!!


	6. Deseos

**_Recuerdos de una vida sin fin_**

**_Capitulo VI_**

**_Deseos_**

**_Ansió el momento de tenerte encima_**

**_Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal._**

**_Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa,_**

**_Mirarte mientras bailas;_**

**_De lujuria es tu boca._**

Estaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Súbitamente sintió como una vez mas los labios de el se juntaban a los suyos haciendo su beso –porque ahora si era un beso- mas prolongado. Esta vez, era distinto, muy diferente a la primera vez. Lo sabía. El solo roce, el solo contacto le hacia perder la cabeza y a quien no. Los segundos que parecían eternos pasaban sin que ella se diera cuenta. Habia tanto deseo en aquel beso.

El se aparto un poco mas para que la muchacha pudiese respirar durante un corto tiempo, para luego hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo segundos antes.

Victoria recordó el momento antes de que el la convirtiera en vampiro. Ella con su cuerpo ensangrentado. Todo le hacia recordar a el. Absolutamente todo, cuando bebió la sangre que corría de su boca, en ese momento pensó que la besaría como su se tratase de un cuento de hadas. Si, desde ese momento lo habia deseado sin saberlo aun.

Pero ahora ya lo sabía….

**_Me acuerdo de todo, de aquellas proezas_**

**_Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mi mesa._**

**_Yo sigo despierto,_**

**_Haber si regresas;_**

**_Rogándole al tiempo que termine la espera._**

-"me deseas… chica policía"-dijo el vampiro sonriendo ampliamente a unos milímetros de ella permitiendo que la chica lamiera sus colmillos

-"ma… ma… maestro… yo…"-dijo Victoria sonrojada. No podía verlo, pero no podía negar ni afirmar nada. Aun no. Por lo menos no delante de el.

-"¿me deseas?"-volvió a preguntarle todavía sin dejar de aprisionar su cuerpo contra la mesa y oliendo el perfume de su cabello -"tu mente se debate en decirme la verdad o mentirme ¿Qué prefieres?"

-"yo… yo… no… no se"-dijo nerviosa. Alucard hizo una mueca de disgusto incorporándose permitiendo que Seras se pudiera sentar sobre la mesa –"por… por que esta haciendo todo esto… hace unos instantes usted… usted y Sir Integra estaban…"

-"no paso nada"-dijo el de espaldas a ella. ¿No pudo salirle la jugada peor que eso? –"no tengo nada que explicarte. Y no leí tu mente… por lo menos no esta noche"

Victoria se sonrojo. ¿Cómo que no habia leído su mente? ¿le estaría mintiendo? Pero… pero si todo lo que habia dicho era lo que exactamente estaba cruzando por la misma en ese instante. No pudo decir nada más porque su maestro abandonaba su habitación sin decir una palabra más y tampoco sin darse la vuelta a mirarla. Se toco los labios aun sintiendo el calor de los labios del vampiro.

-"si… maestro, si lo deseo mas que a nada en el mundo desde siempre"-fue lo que pensó se sentía feliz, ya que el mismo Alucard acababa de decirle que no tenia nada con Sir Hellsing. Se fue directo a recostarse a su cama, a tratar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, entre sentimientos encontrados.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se sentó en su silla. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Tentación. Si, eso era lo que sucedía. Bufo y maldijo en voz baja contra si mismo. Desde hace tiempo lo sabía. Seras Victoria era una tentación andante, por lo menos para el.

Vació el contenido de la botella en una de las copas de cristal que estaban sobre la mesa intentando calmarse tomo un sorbo del líquido espeso. No sabía a nada, no esta noche.

-"maldita sea… solo porque su olor me recuerda a Mina"-se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse de algo –"si, recuerdo que ella era virgen cuando la vi por primera vez. Tal vez sea por eso"

Tomo otro trago.

-"pero… Seras Victoria… es diferente en cierta manera"-pensó apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza como sopesando el peso de la misma –"es solo deseo lo que siento por ella. Deseo. Si, eso es solo deseo"

Un deseo.

-"deseo de besarla cada vez que la tengo frente a mi… como esta noche. Deseo de tenerla junto a mi… deseo de hacerla mujer por primera vez"-rió de manera irónica balanceando la copa –"ser el primer hombre en su vida… puede ser…."

Cerro los ojos como intentando dormir y despejarse. Pero increíblemente no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez si debió leer los pensamientos de su "aprendiz" y saber si ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Tal vez…

-"puede ser que mi propósito de convertirla… no era salvarla, si no… si no… hacerla mi mujer"-pensó y un segundo después se dijo a si mismo que se estaba volviendo un idiota sentimentalista, característica que NO iba con el rey de los no muertos, por supuesto.

_-"hay veces que el amor hace cosas que solo el hace"_

Una frase que "accidentalmente" se le habia escapado a Walter en los días anteriores, cuando le estaba dando mantenimiento a su Cassull. No le habia prestado atención a su momento, hasta ahora.

-"maldito Walter, me estas metiendo mierda a la cabeza"-se dijo –"¿amor? ¡Ja! ¡Es solo deseo! ¡Un simple, banal y estupido deseo! ¡Maldita sea!"

Y no podía negar que su aprendiz… estaba bastante bien proporcionada. Bastante inocente, pura… como le gustaban. Con un rostro hermoso y unas curvas bien definidas.

-"¡¿en que estoy pensando?!"-se asombro de si mismo –"¡vaya, si que deseo llevarla a la cama!"

Y justo esa noche habia dicho que no estaba enamorado de ella.

-"¡maldita sea que no es amor!"-protesto a si mismo una vez mas como para convencerse -"es solo un maldito deseo de hombre"

Porque aunque no le gustaba admitirlo. Siempre seguiría siendo hombre. Y los instintos de hombre no mueren solo cuando se convierte en ser no humano. Sino que se intensifican y Alucard lo sabía bien, ya que en otra época y en otro lugar lo sintió.

Estrello la inocente copa… contra el mango de la silla, rompiéndola de un solo golpe, derramando el líquido y los cristales hechos añicos se impregnaban sobre su mano enguantada hiriéndola. Rió… y rió con más fuerza para después lamer la sangre que emanaba de su mano izquierda.

  **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"buenos días señorita Seras"-saludo cordialmente el mayordomo

-"¡buenos días, señor Walter!"-respondió la rubia con un gesto muy alegre haciendo sonrojar por breves instantes al anciano mayordomo de la familia Hellsing

-"veo que esta de muy buen humor"-tosió disimulando su incomodidad –"supongo que Lord Alucard tiene que ver en algo con ello"

-"¡pe… pe…!"-ahora le tocaba a Seras estar sonrojada –"cla… claro que no… que cosas dice, señor Walter… No ha pasado nada entre mi maestro y yo ¡ja, ja, ja!"-rió sintiéndose nerviosa dándose cuenta que era un patética mentirosa –"bu… bueno me voy a practicar ¡nos vemos!"

Walter Dolneaz…. Sonrió de manera paternal. A el le hubiera gustado tener una hija en algún punto de su vida, por esa razón habia prácticamente "adoptado" a Sir Hellsing después de que el padre de Integra falleciera pero ahora Integra ya era una mujer adulta, y claro ahora habia llegado la "pequeña" señorita Seras Victoria. Que era cierto que ya no era una niña pero parecía serlo con su manera de actuar. Si, un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para los hijos sin duda.

Miro la fotografía que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en la mesita de noche de Seras. Sintió envidia de una buena manera al hombre rubio que cargaba a la pequeña. Asi, como habían veces que sentía lo mismo por el difunto padre de Integra Hellsing.

Ahora, Integra estaba sufriendo. No le habia dicho nada, claro esta debido a su orgullo, pero como su "padre adoptivo" que era sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. La encontró muy temprano en la mañana. Era extraño, escucho pequeños ruidos que provenían de la capilla de la familia Hellsing. Se asomo, seguro algún soldado venia a dejar algunas peticiones a Jesucristo.

De pronto vio un largo cabello rubio pálido, arrodillada ante el santuario. Con las manos entrelazadas y elevando una oración. Se acomodo el monóculo. No recordaba esa escena desde que Integra habia perdido a su padre hacia 10 años atrás. Obviamente, que habia dejado de ser una niña a ser una mujer. Pero su aura no habia cambiado en lo mas mínimo.

-"perdona mis pecados, señor. Perdóname"

Le escucho decir, sabia que era un atrevimiento estar espiando a su ama sin que ella lo supiera, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa nostálgica y mas aun cuando a Integra le comenzaron a correr unas pequeñas y frágiles lagrimas por su rostro. Walter sabía lo que esa persona estaba sufriendo… lo sabia bastante. Un amor no correspondido.

Se retiro de la capilla sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Después de todo no quería seguir interrumpiendo los rezos de su ama. Pero estaba seguro que era lo mejor para todos. Walter ya sabia desde hace algún tiempo la atracción que se tenían maestro y aprendiz y para Integra era injusto vivir en una mentira.

-"parece que… al final Alucard ha hecho su elección por si mismo"-sonrió abandonando los jardines dirigiéndose ya a la habitación de Seras

-"¡Firmes!"-grito Seras Victoria a los nuevos reclutas. Los sujetos hicieron caso a su llamado y se colocaron uno detrás de otro dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes. –"bien, ahora van a pasar blancos en movimiento quiero que les disparen directamente al corazón o a la cabeza ¡no deben fallar entendido!"

-"¡entendido!"-dijeron al unísono algunos de las ultimas finales algo sonrojados por la presencia de la hermosa Seras Victoria reemplazando a su capitán esa misma mañana. Aunque todos sabían que lo que en verdad era. No dejaba de ser realmente cautivadora pero sobre todo muy inocente.

-"señorita Victoria… ¿sabe como esta la condición de nuestro capitán?"-pregunto uno de los del grupo de Pip Bernardotte –"nos comentaron que en el asalto de ayer a la mansión en las afueras de la ciudad fue exitoso, pero nuestro capitán esta herido"

-"eh… si… supongo que unos días ya estará aquí nuevamente y… ustedes se libraran de mi"-rio de manera ingenua lo que provoco que los soldados que estaban detrás del que habia preguntado se sonrojasen furiosamente.

Estaba claro que al 80 por ciento del escuadrón de Hellsing tenia cierta simpatía por la pequeña draculina sin descartar posibles sentimientos de "interés" hacia ella, pero que JAMAS se harían oficialmente presentes, puesto que estaban seguros que si no era su "capitán" era el mismismo Alucard quien les haría conducir directamente a los infiernos si tocaban o si se sobrepasaban con su "protegida".

Lo que la vampiresa no sabia y ellos si, era que últimamente el vampiro mayor estaba "observando" casualmente los entrenamientos de Hellsing por parte de la rubia, y mas de uno de ellos se habia sentido amenazado al percatarse que Alucard dirigía oportunamente la mira de su pistola hacia sus cabezas cuando observaban _demasiado_ a su aprendiz. Y ninguno quería morir tan joven.

-"¡¡_Mignonette_!!"-grito muy jovial Pip desde… el techo de la mansión Hellsing? Con un par de muletas y algunas vendas –"¡buenos días!!"

-"¡¡IDIOTAAAA!!"-grito Seras enfurecida mirando hacia el techo –"¡¿En que demonios estas pensando?! ¡¡QUIERES MATARTE ACASO??"

Los soldados comenzaron a reir de voz baja. Comentando por lo bajo algo sobre "discusiones de pareja" que hizo sonrojar a Victoria que los hizo callar enseguida.

-"es que quería verte y ya no aguantaba estar en esa estupida enfermería y como no me permitían salir por la puerta tuve que ingeniármelas para salir por arriba"

Victoria suspiro. Realmente Pip era un niño mimado. Mientras que su grupo le hacia alabanzas.

-"¡baja de inmediato antes de que te….!"

De pronto una bala de plata en dirección hacia el rubio que estaba en el techo.

-"¡¡MALDITO VAMPIRO!! ¡¡QUIERES MATARME??"-grito Pip esquivando por puro milagro –sin caer del tejado- la bala que acababa de salir de la pistola de Alucard casi a 200 metros de donde estaba Victoria.

-"¡Dios Mió! ¡No nos estábamos equivocando! ¡De verdad estaba… _apuntándonos_!"-pensaron algunos soldados en tierra firme sudando frió

-"¡jo! ups! Lo siento… se me escapo"-dijo "inocentemente" Alucard guardando la Cassull en sus ropas _–"si, esa era la desquiciada idea, genio"-_pensó

-"¡Ma… maestro!"-dijo Victoria sorprendida por la aparición del rey de los no muertos ¿acaso estaba escondido detrás de un árbol? Le salio una gota –"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

-"practicando mis tiros"-dijo con una amplia sonrisa lo que saco un sonrojo de la muchacha

-"¡Mentira!"-pensaron los soldados –"si es un excelente tirador"

-"¡¡QUE PREGUNTA!! ¡¡QUISO MATARME!! ¡EL DESGRACIADO QUISO MATARME!!"-chillo Pip aun desde el tejado con muletas y todo sin mencionar la nieve acumulada xS

-"¡¡QUE ESCANDALO ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ??"

Oh oh… nop, esto no estaba NADA bueno. Los soldados estaban más que nerviosos. Sir Integra Hellsing acababa de salir de la mansión con su malhumor e histeria de siempre. Ya sea debido al alboroto que se habia armado en los jardines.

-"¡Alucard! ¡¿Qué clase de circo me has armado aquí?!"-grito dirigiéndose al vampiro quien la miro con despreocupación –"¡¡Mi casa y la casa de mi… familia no es lugar para montar un espectáculo de esos!!"

-"lo… lo siento, Sir Integra"-repuso Victoria debido a que su maestro no decia ni hacia nada

Integra la miro con cierto desprecio y dureza en su mirada como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras, para luego volver a mirar al vampiro quien no respondia ni la miraba.

-"baja al capitán Bernardotte del tejado en este momento, Alucard"-sentencio Integra –"y no quiero que sigas desperdiciando balas en tonterías… ya sabes porque lo haces"

Seras no entendió a lo que se refería. Alucard desapareció para luego aparecer en el tejado pese a las obscenidades que estaba arrojando Pip hacia su persona, no dijo nada lo asio como su fuera un barril montándolo a su espalda y apareciendo nuevamente en el primer piso por poco y casi lo arroja con muletas y todo hacia el suelo.

-"bien. Ahora ustedes"-dijo Integra dirigiéndose a los soldados –"sigan practicando que aquí el espectáculo se termino"-acomodo su largo cabello y sin mirar ni a Seras ni a Alucard indico a Walter que regresara a Pip a la enfermería entrando a la mansión.

-"Sir… Integra"-pensó Seras que habia parecido notar un signo de nostalgia, desconsuelo y vació en su mirada al no obtener respuesta alguna de su "maestro" y se pregunto ¿Qué exactamente habia sucedido la noche anterior entre ambos?

No pudo pensar mas porque en esos precisos instante, Alucard tomo su muñeca obligándolo a seguirla. Mientras que aun los soldados esperaban sus ordenes.

-"eh… eh…. Quedan a cargo de… del señor Waltz"-dijo Seras nombrando a su primer oficial sintiendo como su brazo era prácticamente arrancado de su tronco debido a la fuerza de su maestro –"¿Qué… que sucede… ¡Maestro?!"

Alucard no dijo nada. Solo la "arrastro" hacia la parte subterránea de la mansión. Donde ella sabia que el dormía… cuando lo hacia claro.

Seras parpadeo… ¿Qué demonios planeaba?

-"¡espere!"-grito Seras en un intento de parar sin conseguirlo –"¡¿A dónde me esta llevando?!"

Nada… no habia ninguna palabra. Le empezó a temer. Por primera vez, en su vida sintió miedo… miedo de el y de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

Se detuvo… era una silla de largo resplandor. Forrada en terciopelo. Parecía cómoda, miro hacia un costado una botella a medio terminar y una copa hecha añicos en el suelo. Habia sangre y vino combinados. Lo pudo percibir por el olor. Era el mismo olor de su sangre, y de la sangre de el.

-"¿maestro?"

Pero la paz duro poco. De un solo tirón. El vampiro mayor la lanzo contra la silla arrinconándola entre la silla y el cuerpo de el. Seras se sorprendió. Prontamente, Alucard volvió a besarla, era distinto una vez mas. Muy distinto a como habia sido anoche. Sintió como su lengua pugnaba por entrar a la boca de ella arrancándole un gemido. Y las manos de el se dirigían a su cintura sujetándola con fuerza.

-"…ma…maestro… q…que…"

-"silencio"-sentencio tapando su boca una vez mas con la de el

**_Ansió el momento de tenerte encima_**

**_Quisiera estar adentro de tu cuerpo caníbal._**

**_Me encanta tocarte, quitarte la ropa,_**

**_Mirarte mientras bailas;_**

**_De lujuria es tu boca._**

**_Me acuerdo de todo, de aquellas proezas_**

**_Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mi mesa._**

**_Yo sigo despierto,_**

**_Haber si regresas;_**

**_Rogándole al tiempo que termine la espera._**

-"guarda silencio, chica policía"-dijo el vampiro una vez que la dejo respirar y a el mismo también bajando hasta la altura de su cuello y lamiendo el lugar donde el la habia mordido hacia tiempo atrás, lo que le arranco un gemido de placer –"te haré mía ahora, asi se solucionara todo…"

-"¿so… solucionar?"-repuso la rubia sorprendida –y sonrojada- por la declaración de su maestro

-"si. Una vez que posea tu cuerpo se acabara mi deseo por ti y todo volverá a la normalidad. Asi que… no te resistas"-le explico como un maestro le explica a los niños a aprender a leer, pero aun asi Seras no entendía.

Normalidad…. Que clase de normalidad podía resultar de todo aquello… ¿Cómo ella poder volver a ser normal si se cumplía todo lo que el decía? ¿Cómo?

Esperen un momento… dijo que la deseaba… el dijo que la deseaba.

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal_**

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal_**

-"¿me desea, maestro?"-pregunto la muchacha sintiendo como los besos de el se volvían mas salvajes –"¿realmente…. Me desea? ¿Solo quiere mi cuerpo?"

Sintió ganas de llorar. Si, estaba claro. Solo quería su cuerpo. Un juguete.

-"quiero que controles a tu nuevo juguete y que le enseñes bien, Alucard"

Incluso Integra le habia dicho aquello. Seras Victoria… era su juguete. Solo un juguete. Solo un deseo. Dos lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de ella. Sintió por primera vez culpa.

**_Solías pedirme que fuera indecente_**

**_Hacer todas las cosas que tenias en mente._**

**_Jugar al extraño,_**

**_Jugar al demente._**

**_Salir sin hacer daño,_**

**_Tu inocencia me miente._**

-"no… no solo deseo tu cuerpo"-susurro en voz muy baja, pero que Victoria pudo percibir aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y el lo que estaba diciendo –"quiero todo de ti, quiero que me entregues todo de ti, Seras Victoria"

Ya estaba dicho. Alucard finalmente lo habia entendido… no, quería a Seras como un juguete, como una diversión. Tampoco como un recuerdo, no un recuerdo de Mina. El olor de su Victoria, era el olor de su Seras Victoria. Quería… la quería. Y el deseo desenfrenado venia con ello.

Eso era suficiente para Seras. Se dio cuenta de que el vampiro se habia separado de ella admirado de lo que acababa de confesarle. Sonrió y enlazo sus brazos al cuello del mismo obligando a juntar sus labios con los de el.

**_Se abre mi herida, al verla sonriente,_**

**_Me duele sin motivos cuando no esta presente._**

**_Perfume barato_**

**_Quítame la vida,_**

**_Sin tu dulce veneno ya no tengo salida._**

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal._**

Después de allí… el tiempo resultaría infinito…

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal._**

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal._**

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal._**

**_A mi me gusta hacerte el amor_**

**_No me interesa que se que se pierda tu inocencia fugaz._**

**_Tu piel es el camino tan dulce como el vino,_**

**_Tan sedienta como el mar sin la sal._**

**_FIN…. ¡¡esperen… no!!... lean las notas!! xS!_**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Sip… bueno es el fin… y a la vez no xSS… jajaja… como que sucedió algo muy rápido… la verdad esperaba extenderlo en dos capítulos y hacer un pequeño lemon, pero mi consciencia –sip, Lime tiene desafortunadamente una muy especial xS- (y la clasificación) me lo impidieron xS… ah si ¿Por qué no es el final? Porque **VA A HABER EPILOGO**. Sip, el próximo capitulo es el epilogo… ¿quieren saber detalles? ¿Qué sucederá después de todo lo que sucederá? (hasta parece un trabalenguas xD) Pues… quieren saber si **Pip** e **Integra** se mueren por un **ataque al hígado** después de descubrir que ejem, ejem!!... algunos acontecimientos sucedieron… ¿quieren saber si **Walter** se retiro al servicio de mayordomo –y shinigami- y ahora ha puesto un nuevo **orfanato**? ¿Quieren? ¿Quieren…? ¿Quieren saber si la **sección 13** termino abarcando todo el **negocio de los mata vampiros y demonios**? Pues entonces lean el epilogo jijiji.  Pero después de seis capítulos Alucard entendió por fin que lo que siente por Seras no es solo deseo sino… ¿adivinan?... jaja… solo que es demasiado cabeza hueca y demasiado testarudo para admitirlo. Pero claro para algo tenemos a Walter D. Ah si, lo ultimo también fue un arranque de celos lo que le llevo a hacer lo que hizo para quienes no se dieron cuenta aunque dudo mucho que no se hayan dado cuenta!! ¡ji, ji, ji!!

La canción OBVIAMENTE, es la canción del fanfic… jiji que es una de mis favoritas, creo que ya lo dije en las notas anteriores. En fin, **"Me gusta" **de **Sanalejo**… ¿Qué me dicen? Claro que va de acorde a nuestra pareja favorita de vampiros ¿cierto? Todo lo que se le podría cruzar por la mentecilla perversa y pervertida de nuestro vampirin!! Jiji. Lime feliz porque su amiga le ha traído directamente de Japón el tomo 6 de Hellsing 0 y también la serie completa de Tokio Babylon de CLAMP (0 oh Subaru kun es tan adorable!) Arigato Vero chan!! Daisuki daiyo!! Y esperando a que Hirano se anime a seguir publicando Hellsing ¬¬U…

Eh… que mas… creo que nada mas… (Sigan leyendo las notas xS) solo para decirles que no se pierdan el epilogo!!

**PD (Notas 2):** A los interesados en el lemon (Mi consciencia no llego tan lejos juju). Después de publicar el epilogo lo voy a mandar (me falta escribirlo xSS) solo mayores de 16 años…!! Déjenme su mail y yo se los mandare.

Bueno hasta prontito, tratare de subirlo en máximo siete días.

Lime


End file.
